Run Back to Me
by ookami child
Summary: Ketika masa sekarang menawarkan keteduhan hutan yang akan menenangkan hatinya, masa lalu malah kembali menggetarkan dengan biru samudera tak berbatasnya./ "And now ... I'm praying you run back to me."/ [NaruHina]/ Warning inside/ Mind to read...?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

**NARUTO **© Masashi Kishimoto

**RUN BACK TO ME **by ookami

_**Warning!**__ AU, __Out of Character, Drama, Typo(s), etc.__**  
**_

**_Italic/Huruf miring adalah Flashback_**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Gerimis kecil mulai melembabkan surainya yang bergoyang dalam untaian ekor kuda. Beberapa helaian malah keluar dari pengikat karena sang pemilik melarikan tubuhnya dengan kencang dan memaksa bergerak berlebihan.

Ditengah kekacauan penampilannya, si pemilik surai indigo malah terlihat tak peduli dan terus berlari. Bukan menghindari tangisan langit—tidak, dia malah sangat menyukai berada di bawah guyuran butiran air itu—tapi mengingat dia sudah terlambat hampir setengah jam dari _shift_ kerjanya, maka tidak ada pilihan selain bergegas dan melupakan betapa menyenangkannya bermain dengan air hujan itu.

Setengah jam. Mungkin bukan masalah bagi sebagian orang. Tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Dia terbiasa dengan ketepatan waktu. Pengalaman mengajarkannya untuk menghargai waktu sebaik mungkin sebelum sebuah kekacauan menghampirinya.

Pekerjaan seorang _waitress_ memang terlihat enteng. Tapi tetap saja ini berkaitan dengan pelayanan terhadap orang banyak, buntutnya tentu harus meletakkan keseriusan waktu. Apalagi mengingat ada rekan kerjanya yang akan kewalahan bekerja sendiri kalau dirinya terlambat datang, maka semakin kencanglah dia menggerakkan kakinya agar cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Baru saja dia melesat di gang sempit yang tepat menuju ke pintu belakang kafe tempatnya bekerja, tiba-tiba saja seseorang membuka pintu itu dengan kantong plastik besar di kedua tangannya.

"Hei! Hei!" Hampir saja mereka bertabrakan kalau saja dia tak segera menghentikan laju larinya. Dengan sedikit terengah dia menautkan sebelah tangannya untuk berpegangan di gagang pintu dan balik memandang seseorang yang tengah terkekeh melihat tampilan kacaunya.

"Santai, Yukina. Hanya terlambat 30 menit. Konohamaru bahkan belum selesai berganti pakaian."

Gadis yang dipanggil Yukina hanya mendengus kecil dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil alih kantong plastik berisi sampah dari sebelah tangan lelaki yang beberapa saat lalu hampir bertabrakan dengannya.

Mereka bergerak bersama menuju sisi kanan belakang kafe untuk memasukkan kantong-kantong itu ke dalam bak sampah. "Masuklah duluan. Sepertinya akan hujan deras."

Yukina menatap balik lelaki itu dengan raut heran. Lelaki itu terkekeh sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. "Biarkan aku menikmati ini sebatang saja."

"Hujan. Akan banyak tamu yang mampir," Yukina berbalik dan meninggalkan lelaki itu sesuai saran, bahkan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu dia masih sempat meninggikan suaranya sebagai pengingat, "Sebatang saja, Izuna."

Dan sayangnya kembali direspon dengan kekehan dari lelaki itu.

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Konan mengangkat kepalanya untuk mendapati Yukina berdiri menatapnya di pintu penghubung antara dapur dan meja penyajian. Dia tersenyum tipis mendapati pegawainya sudah berpakaian kerja tapi rambut masih terlihat berantakan. "Tidak masalah, Yuki. Rapikan saja rambut indahmu itu agar pengunjung tidak menjadikanmu tontonan gratis."

Yukina tersentak dan meraba kepalanya sekilas lalu cepat-cepat merapikan ikatan rambutnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, setelah selesai dengan urusan rambut dia segera melangkah keluar untuk melayani para pengunjung yang seperti dugaannya—semakin berdatangan disebabkan hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur senja itu.

Ditengah kesibukannya melayani para pengunjung, sekilas dilirikkannya bola mata ke arah kaca jendela kafe untuk menatap langit senja yang semakin mengelam tertutup awan gelap. Terlihat sedikit mengerikan, tapi tidak bagi Yukina. Pemandangan itu malah menelusupkan butiran-butiran kerinduan. Yang malangnya rasa itu malah berlilitan dengan rasa sakit yang menusuk di dadanya. Kontradiktif.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hinata mengerjapkan mata menatap gerbang tinggi bertuliskan nama sekolah yang akan segera dimasukinya. Ini berlebihan. Dia bahkan tak membayangkan bahwa sekolah itu akan sebesar ini. Dia menjadi ragu apa benar surat beasiswa itu diperuntukkan untuknya. Bukan masalah kemampuan, tentu saja dia cukup yakin dengan otak yang dimilikinya. Hanya saja ini tak seperti ekspektasinya, dia tak butuh sekolah seluas istana ini untuk membantunya meraih cita-cita. Dia hanya butuh sekolah dengan sedikit kualitas di atas rata-rata dan beasiswa. Cukup. Hanya itu. Tapi ini…_

_Sedikit menggelitik hati bahwa akan banyak terjadi hal-hal diluar kebiasaannya bila dia benar-benar mengecap pendidikan di sekolah elite itu. Dan Hinata jelas tipe yang tidak menyukai konfrontasi. Sangat menghindari._

_Surut sudah semangatnya, tidak menggebu seperti beberapa waktu lalu saat kepala panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal menyerahkan surat pernyataan beasiswa yang diterimanya dari sekolah itu. Oke, diam memang ingin sekali mengetahui tempat mendiang ayah dan ibunya dulu bersekolah, tapi ternyata tempat itu terlalu… ah, Hinata tak seantusias sebelumnya._

_Tapi tentu dia tak bisa berbalik mundur, mengingat jarak panti asuhan dan kota tempat sekolah ini yang menempuh waktu hampir 4 jam, maka tidak ada pilihan lain baginya selain memasuki gerbang itu dan bersiap membiasakan diri dengan perubahan drastis yang akan segera dirasakannya._

_Asrama? Bukan masalah bagi Hinata yang terbiasa tidur berbagi dengan keluarga pantinya. Standar pelajaran dan penilaian yang lebih tinggi? Tentu itu juga bukan masalah bagi otaknya. Yang menjadi beban pikirannya sekarang adalah… teman. Ya, mencari teman. Jelas itu adalah masalah terbesarnya saat ini. Ini bukan sekolah biasa. Juga bukan sekolah pinggiran seperti di tempatnya dulu. Tipe dan kebiasaan jelas berbeda, ditambah lagi kasta dan tetek bengek semacam itu. Hinata cukup sadar diri untuk mengetahui bahwa dirinya bukan gadis terfavorit yang menjadi incaran untuk diajak berteman._

_Jelas dia adalah pilihan terakhir. Atau malah tidak menjadi pilihan sama sekali._

* * *

.

.

.

Yukina menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya di atas ranjang kecil di ujung ruangan setelah sebelumnya melempar asal tasnya di lantai. Badannya terasa remuk dan matanya memanas dikarenakan semalam suntuk tak tidur melayani para pengunjung kafe.

Dia baru memasuki apartemennya saat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Seperti biasa, tanpa berniat melakukan apapun dia langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya untuk tidur beberapa jam sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya di tempat kerja lain nanti siang.

Yukina memang bekerja di dua tempat berbeda. Salah satunya adalah kafe 24 jam milik Konan. Dia sengaja mengambil _shift_ double di malam hari, dari sore hari sampai pukul 6 esok paginya. Alasannya rasional. Dia bukan pelajar atau mahasiswa seperti pekerja paruh waktu lainnya. Dia yang paling fleksibel dan membutuhkan uang banyak. Bayaran _shift_ malam juga sedikit berbeda dengan siang hari. Maka jam itulah yang paling tepat untuknya.

Pekerjaan sampingan lainnya adalah menjaga toko tanaman hias selama beberapa jam di siang hari. Dan itu dilakukan sebelum dia berangkat ke kafe untuk bekerja.

Saat ini Yukina hanya mampu mengambil tipe pekerjaan paruh waktu seperti itu. Mengingat dia bahkan tak memiliki ijazah SMA untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Memang sangat melelahkan, tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain. Ada apartemen kecil yang harus dibayar sewanya setiap bulan. Ada perut dan kebutuhan pribadi lain yang harus dipenuhi setiap harinya agar bisa bertahan hidup. Ditambah mencari pekerjaan sekarang sangat sulit, dan dia tak punya modal kuat untuk bersaing dengan pencari kerja lain. Maka hanya pekerjaan semacam _waitress_ dan penjaga toko lah yang paling bisa diusahakannya.

Terlebih lagi rasa antipatinya… keharusan berada dalam dunia introvert-nya…

Semua itu terlanjur membuatnya menipiskan harapan. Menutup kesempatan. Dengan sengaja…

.

.

.

* * *

"_Narutooo…!"_

_Pemuda bersurai kuning cerah yang tengah bersiap menendang bola sepak dihadapannya seketika menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya dengan suara melengking. Dilihatnya dua gadis tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan ritme langkah yang berbeda. Yang satu bergerak dengan menggebu dan wajah penuh kekesalan, dia tahu siapa gadis itu, terlampau tahu. Lalu di sampingnya berjalan gadis berpenampilan berkebalikan 180 derajat dengan gadis sebelumnya, bahkan geraknya saja terlihat pelan dan canggung. Dan sayangnya Naruto sama sekali tak mengenal yang satu itu. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, paling tidak rasa penasarannya sedikit menggeser rasa kesal karena aktivitas bermain bolanya terhenti akibat teriakan keras si gadis familiar._

"_Kenapa Ino?" tanyanya bosan ketika gadis itu hampir mencapai dirinya._

"_Apa yang kau katakan pada ayahku terkait Mr. Temujin!?" Ino masih setia dengan teriakan murkanya di depan wajah sepupunya._

_Mendengar itu seketika membuat Naruto terkekeh geli, "Oh. Itu… Kubilang kau menciumnya minggu lalu. Dan itu terlihat menyenangkan, jadi kupikir—"_

"_Brengsek! Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengurusi urusan pribadiku!?"_

"_Oi! Hati-hati dengan kata-katamu, princess." Masih dengan nada mengejek, Naruto bergerak menjauhi gadis itu dan memilih menendang bola ke arah sahabatnya—Sasuke—kemudian berlalu ke pinggir lapangan untuk menghindari teriakan Ino berikutnya. "Tidak akan ada yang mau menikah dengamu kalau kau terus menggunakan umpatan itu."_

"_Masa bodoh! Apa pedulimu kalau aku terus mengumpat dan tak menikah?"_

"_Eits!" Naruto berbalik dan menghadap Ino yang sudah siap menentangnya, "Tentu saja aku peduli dengan adik kecilku ini. Apapun yang terjadi padamu adalah urusanku. Termasuk yang satu itu."_

"_Jangan konyol! Aku tidak—"_

"_Kau yang harus berhenti bersikap konyol, Ino!" Naruto merubah ekspresinya dalam sekejap menjadi wajah serius dengan sorot mata menajam, "Berhenti bermain-main dengan lelaki macam itu. Umurnya bahkan terlampau jauh darimu. Apa kau tidak bisa mencari yang seumuran untuk menemanimu bermain?"_

_Ino terdiam ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari kakak sepupunya yang sangat jarang didapatinya. Kalau pemuda itu sudah begitu, maka teriakan Ino takkan ada pengaruhnya lagi._

"_Dan kalau kau tak menemukannya, aku bisa meminta Sasuke menemanimu," lanjut Naruto dengan merubah sedikit nada bicaranya, mencoba kembali ke mode santai._

_Menyadari itu membuat Ino langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal, "Dan membiarkannya meniduriku, begitu?"_

_Terdengar kekehan sinis dari arah belakangnya, berasal dari sesosok pemuda berambut gelap yang tengah menggiring bola sepak mendekati mereka, "Tentu saja itu syarat utama kalau mau bermain denganku, Ino."_

"_Dasar brengsek!" umpat Ino lagi._

_Naruto yang meyadari Ino sudah berada di mode kooperatif memilih untuk kembali terkekeh dan mengalihkan perhatian, "Daripada kau berteriak tak jelas begini, bagaimana kalau kau perkenalkan teman manismu itu pada kami?"_

_Mendengar kalimat itu, seketika Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya lah yang tengah dimaksud pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Dengan gugup ditundukkannya kepala menghindari atensi yang tengah menyorotnya._

"_Tidak!" Ino kembali berseru tegas, "Kalian akan menggodanya nanti."_

"_Oh, ayolah Ino sayang." Naruto berusaha membujuk sepupunya, "Hanya ingin tahu siapa namanya. Jadi nanti kalau kau macam-macam aku bisa langsung mendatanginya untuk mencari tahu."_

"_Bodoh!" Ino kesal dan berbalik menjauhi gerombolan Naruto dan teman-temannya. Dia bergerak mendekati Hinata dan memberi kode untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin._

_Tapi tentu kalah cepat dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu keburu melesatkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Hinata dan menundukkan badan untuk menengok wajah Hinata yang tertutup poni lebatnya._

"_Hai. Siapa namamu?" ucapnya dengan nada riang._

_Hinata yang terkejut dengan keberadaan tiba-tiba pemuda itu dihadapannya hanya bisa mendongak dengan cepat tanpa sadar dan menatap lurus manik mata Naruto._

_Blue sapphire. Cemerlang. Hinata terpana dengan bola mata itu. Dia tahu pemuda itu bermata biru, tapi menatapnya sedekat ini seketika membuatnya terlingkupi perasaan asing. Mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang menjadi favoritnya. Lautan. Air. Hujan._

_Dan jangan kira hanya Hinata yang terpaku karena tatapan tak terencana itu. Naruto juga tengah terpana menikmati kilauan pucat dari lavender Hinata. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, bertatapan. Hanyut dalam sorot mata masing-masing. Hinata bahkan mengabaikan rona panas di wajahnya dan Naruto sepenuhnya tak peduli dengan siulan yang menggema dari mulut-mulut sahabatnya ketika menyadari keterdiaman mereka._

* * *

.

.

.

"Badanmu semakin menyusut, Yukina."

Yukina berpaling untuk menatap wanita tua yang tengah menata beberapa pot tanaman di ujung ruangan. "Tapi aku sehat, Nenek."

Nenek Chiyo sudah hafal dengan nada bicara Yukina ketika gadis itu merasa terusik dengan suatu topik. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Dan dia juga cukup tahu bahwa sebesar apapun ketidaksukaan gadis itu, dia tetap akan memilih mendengar nenek tua itu demi rasa hormatnya.

"Kau tidak pelu datang setiap hari ke sini, sayang."

"Nenek—"

"Tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau terlihat kelelahan. Kantung hitam di bawah matamu bahkan semakin nampak."

Yukina hanya tersenyum ringan mendengar pengaduan pemilik toko tanaman hias itu.

"Jangan berpikir aku tak suka dibantu olehmu di sini. Hanya saja, tidakkah gaji di tempat Konan terlampau cukup untuk kebutuhanmu? Bahkan kudengar kau mengambil dua _shift_ sekaligus. Tidakkah harusnya kau menghabiskan waktu untuk banyak bersantai dan mempercantik diri agar segera bertemu seseorang diluaran sana?"

Yukina menghentikan gerak tangannya yang tengah mencongkel tanah untuk pot tanaman baru. Dia terpaku sejenak, berdilema apakah harus merespon pertanyaan nenek Chiyo dengan sebuah kebenaran atau pengalih perhatian. Yukina terlanjur mulai menganggap nenek tua itu sebagai orangtuanya.

"Aku sedang mencoba mengumpulkan uang… sedikit."

Nenek Chiyo ikut menghentikan kegiatannya dan bergerak mendekat untuk fokus mendengarkan gadis itu. "Kau mengumpulkan modal untuk berbisnis?"

"Tidak—bukan itu, Nek!" Yukina menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini untuk…" dia mulai merasa tenggorokkannya tercekat. Topik ini selalu membuat hatinya teremas tak nyaman.

"Yukina?" Chiyo mulai merasa tak enak dengan perubahan wajah gadis muda kesayangannya itu.

"Untuk dia…" Yukina menundukkan wajahnya dengan canggung, "Aku ingin dia ditempatkan di kota ini. Bersamaku. Dan pemindahannya butuh biaya yang cukup besar. Jadi aku—yah, begitulah."

Sejenak Chiyo terdiam, kemudian dengan hati yang menghangat dijangkaunya tubuh mungil gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Berusaha membagi kehangatan dan kepeduliannya pada sosok kurus itu. Mencoba memberi dukungan meskipun tanpa kata.

Chiyo cukup berpengalaman untuk tahu bahwa hanya itu yang dibutuhkan gadis itu sekarang ini. Sebuah pelukan… topangan… kepedulian… ditengah kesendiriannya….

.

.

.

* * *

"_Pikirkan lagi keputusanmu, Hinata."_

_Hinata hanya mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada cangkir berisi airputih yang sedari tadi menjadi pengalih perhatiannya, sepenuhnya mencoba mengabaikan isakan permohonan dari Ino._

"_Berhenti berpikiran bodoh. Kalau kau pikir keputusanmu ini menyelesaikan masalah, maka kau salah besar." Menma bahkan sekarang menaikkan nada suaranya demi menarik perhatian gadis itu agar segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang mereka. "Kumohon, Hinata." Menma meraih sebelah jemari milik gadis dihadapannya, "Tidakkah kau melihat perasaanku?"_

_Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika mendengar nada memelas Menma, "Jangan, Menma. A-aku—kumohon jangan…" dia tidak menginginkan Menma terikut dengan rasa sakitnya, "Maafkan aku, tapi—"_

"_Oke! Oke! Kita lupakan masalah perasaanku. Aku bisa menanganinya nanti." Ucap Menma menyela kalimat penuh penyesalan dari Hinata, "Sekarang kita bicara tentang perasaanmu."_

_Hinata membiarkan sebelah tangannya digenggam erat oleh Menma dan masih menolak untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya pada dua orang yang berada berseberangan dengannya._

"_Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku dan Ino akan melindungimu. Kami akan mendampingimu. Tidakkah itu cukup?"_

"_Menma benar, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu takut dengan gangguan mereka. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu."_

_Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala ketika mendengar kalimat dukungan dari Ino dan Menma. Terasa hangat dihatinya, tapi tak merubah apapun. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Dan melihat itu hanya semakin membuat geram Menma yang sudah beberapa waktu ini menahan diri menghadapi kekeraskepalaan gadis itu._

"_Kalau kami tak cukup bisa menahanmu. Lalu siapa yang bisa melakukannya? Dia? Si brengsek itu!?" Kali ini Menma benar-benar berseru penuh emosi. "Dia bahkan tak peduli dengan kondisimu sekarang. Dan haruskah kukatakan bahwa dialah yang menyusun semua rencana ini!? Yang dengan sengaja membuatmu mengambil keputusan sialan ini. Kau bukan gadis selemah itu, Hinata. Jangan merendahkan dirimu hanya untuknya."_

_Hinata tetap tak bergeming mendengar semua penuturan Menma. Dia hanya perlu sedikit waktu lagi untuk membiarkan kedua temannya itu memuntahkan kekesalan dan kekecewaan mereka. Dan keterdiaman itu hanya membuat Menma terikut menggelengkan kepalanya penuh kegusaran dan ketidakmengertian._

"_Sebegitu seriuskah perasaanmu, Hinata?" ucap pemuda itu dengan sorot ketidakpercayaan. "Semua ini hanya omong kosong. Aku bahkan bisa membereskannya dalam sekejap kalau kau memberiku izin. Tapi kenapa kau malah membiarkannya? Kenapa malah mengotori hatimu dengan perasaan itu? Kenapa harus mencintainya? Kenapa harus dia yang—"_

"_Cukup, Menma!" Hinata menghempaskan pegangan tangan Menma dan menegakkan dirinya untuk balas menatap pemuda itu dengan sorot marah bercampur frustasi yang nyata di bola mata pucatnya. "Ya, benar. Aku mencintainya. Dan itulah alasannya."_

_Menma dan Ino tersentak mendapati balasan Hinata yang jauh sarat dengan emosi dibandingkan kalimat mereka sebelumnya._

"_Karena dia, Menma. Karena dia!" Hinata balik membentak mereka berdua dengan kedua tangan menekan meja dihadapannya diiringi airmata yang mulai bercucuran di pipi memerahnya. "Dia meminta aku menghilang, maka itu yang akan kulakukan. Dan kalau keputusan ini bisa meredakan kebenciannya, maka dengan ikhlas akan kupenuhi meskipun ini menjadi hal terakhir yang akan kulakukan untuknya. Sebut aku gila. Sebut aku bodoh. Terserah kalian. Tapi tolong jangan bilang aku mengotori hatiku. Perasaan ini tulus, Menma. Nyata. Dan aku menghargai rasa ini. Paling tidak aku pernah merasakannya, walaupun jelas ini menyakitiku. Dari awal aku tahu resikonya, dan sudah siap menanggungnya."_

"_Hinata…" Ino hanya bisa mencicit dan mengikuti jejak sahabatnya itu dengan meneteskan airmatanya._

"_Aku mencintainya, sungguh. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau dia tidak?" Hinata kembali merosotkan tubuhnya di kursi dengan perasaan kalah sepenuhnya. "Terlalu sakit bagiku untuk terus melihat tatapan bencinya."_

"_Tapi ini tidak menyelesaikan masa—"_

"_Mungkin tidak bagiku, tapi iya bagi kalian." Hinata kembali memotong kalimat Menma, "Aku pergi. Semua kembali normal, berjalan seperti biasa lagi. Dan selesai. Sisanya biar aku yang tanggung."_

"_Jangan konyol! Semua omong kosong ini bukan salahmu." Menma kembali tersulut emosi mendengar ucapan pasrah Hinata._

"_Berhenti marah untuk sesuatu yang kau tidak tahu alasan pastinya, Menma." Kembali Hinata mencoba mengingatkan porsi Menma dalam permasalahan ini, "Jangan menganggapku serendah itu hanya karena keputusan ini. Asal kau tahu, alasan utama aku melakukan ini bukan hanya karena perasaanku padanya. Tapi harga diri. Demi Tuhan, Menma, hanya itu yang kupunya sekarang ini. Jadi jangan menghalangiku untuk mempertahankannya."_

_Kembali Menma terdiam mendengar itu. Gadis ini…._

"_Kalian akan membantuku, tentu saja, tapi sekaligus membuatku semakin lemah di matanya. Dan aku tidak menginginkan itu." Tanpa sadar Hinata menatap Menma dengan sorot penuh api kemarahan bercampur kecewa, "Biarkan aku melakukan ini. Biarkan dia puas melihatku membayar segala sesuatu yang menurutnya pantas untuk kudapatkan. Dan kalian tidak perlu ikut campur."_

_Menma dan Ino hanya terdiam mendengar segala yang diucapkan Hinata. Mereka tak bisa menyangkal apapun yang disampaikan gadis itu. Meskipun penuh ketidakterimaan, tapi memang itulah solusi paling cepat untuk meredakan kekacauan di sekitar mereka saat ini. Mengorbankan satu orang. Meredakan kemarahan banyak orang. Solusi semu. Karena mereka tahu, ketenangan itu hanya bertahan sebentar dan berpihak di beberapa orang saja. Bahkan mungkin si peminta keputusanlah yang paling menyadari solusi semu ini. Emosi tak berdasarnya… Kebencian tak beralasannya… Membutakan banyak hal…._

* * *

.

.

.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

**NARUTO **© Masashi Kishimoto

**RUN BACK TO ME **by ookami

_**Warning!**__ AU, Out of Character, Standard applied.  
_

_****__Italic/Huruf miring adalah Flashback_

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Apa tidak bisa bekerja sesuai kemampuan?"

Yukina tersentak ketika sosok lelaki itu menghentikan langkah kakinya dan memaksa mengambil separuh tumpukan piring dari pegangan tangannya.

"Maaf?" Yukina mengerutkan kening untuk meminta penjelasan.

Lelaki itu mendengus sambil menggerakkan bola mata emerald-nya untuk menelusuri fisik Yukina dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali ke atas lagi. "Yakin bisa selamat membawa semua piring ini dengan tubuh kurusmu, nona?" ucapnya dengan nada sinis yang terdengar aneh di telinga Yukina.

Tidak hanya suara sebenarnya, tapi semua gelagat lelaki itu terasa aneh bagi Yukina yang terlanjut ternganga menghadapi sikap spontan sosok dihadapannya itu.

Izuna yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka merasa perlu untuk membantu gadis itu menormalkan suasana. Dengan cekatan dia bergerak mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa, Hideki?" tanyanya dengan nada bosan.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Hideki hanya menatap Izuna dengan tatapan mencemooh, "Apa tidak bisa kau saja yang membawa semua ini?" tunjukkan pada piring-piring kotor di tangan Yukina.

Izuna yang mendengar itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggaruk bagian kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, "Itu memang pekerjaan kami—maksudku, Yukina sendiri yang berinisiatif membawa piring-piring ini. Tanpa bantuanku." Lanjutnya lagi dengan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

"Tapi semua ini terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Harusnya kau—"

"Maaf. Sepertinya ini bukan hal penting untuk dibahas sekarang." Yukina menghentikan prolog perdebatan itu dengan tegas. Dia sedikit gerah dengan keberadaannya yang seakan-akan tak dianggap untuk beberapa saat tadi. "Izuna benar, ini pekerjaan kami. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, saya tak selemah yang Anda kira."

Kalimat Yukina tadi jelas bukan sesuatu yang terkategori sopan, tapi dia tak peduli. Ini hampir jam 2 malam, dia lelah dan _mood_-nya mulai tak stabil. Kenapa lelaki itu yang notabene adalah pelanggan kafe malah tiba-tiba membuat keanehan dengan melibatkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan Yukina? Ini konyol.

"Lebih baik Anda serahkan piring-piring itu pada teman saya dan—" Yukina melirikkan matanya pada Izuna dengan sorot yang bisa diartikan Izuna sebagai permohonan dengan paksaan, "Tolong kau minta tuan ini kembali ke mejanya dan menikmati kopi pesanannya."

Kedua lelaki dihadapannya terdiam mendengar semua kalimat yang dilontarkan Yukina. Dengan cueknya kemudian gadis itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk berpamitan dan berlalu menuju pintu ke arah belakang kafe, meninggalkan dua makhluk yang masih setia dengan keterdiaman mereka.

Dan setelah Yukina hilang dibalik pintu, Izuna yang pertama kali tersadar lalu dengan sedikit terkekeh mengambil alih tumpukan piring di tangan Hideki, "Usaha yang bagus."

"Diam, kau!" sahut Hideki yang rupanya juga sudah kembali dari keterpanaannya.

"Kau memang payah kalau berkaitan masalah seperti ini."

"Seperti kau tidak saja." kilah Hideki sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyisipkannya di mulut.

"Paling tidak aku mendapat respon yang baik dan menggunakan cara normal. Sedangkan kau?" ucap Izuna dengan nada mengejek, "Mana ada mendekati gadis dengan menghardik begitu. Payah. Kau pikir dia gadis remaja SMA yang bisa kau intimidasi dengan mudah?"

"Sialan! Urusi saja dirimu." Hideki jengkel mendengar kalimat Izuna yang jelas berupa kebenaran. Dengan kesal dia memilih berbalik dan kembali ke mejanya. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya kekehan Izuna yang terus mengiringi langkahnya.

Persetan dengan pendekatan cara normal. Yang penting dia bisa bicara dengan gadis itu malam ini. Setelah sekian lama menahan diri…

.

.

.

Yukina mempercepat gerak tangannya untuk mencuci bersih semua peralatan makan bekas pengunjung kafe. Dalam diam, meskipun pikirannya jelas tak berada di tempat.

Lelaki itu. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyadari atensi yang diberikan lelaki itu padanya. Sejak beberapa bulan kehadirannya sebagai pengunjung tetap kafe ini, Yukina tak pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan sekesal ini mendapati pengunjung macam itu.

Yukina tahu pria bernama Hideki itu adalah teman Izuna. Bekerja sebagai arsitek yang lebih menyenangi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dimalam hari dengan diselingi bersantai menikmati bercangkir-cangkir kopi buatan kafe mereka. Kemunculannya diawali beberapa bulan lalu. Izuna menambahkan keterangan kalau pria itu baru kembali dari pekerjaannya di luar negeri dan memilih untuk menetap di sini.

Biasa saja bagi Yukina. Malah menguntungkan memiliki pelanggan tetap yang hampir setiap malam duduk di meja yang sama dengan pesanan bercangkir-cangkir kopi. Tapi terasa aneh sejak beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Yukina mendapati tatapan Hideki mulai berbeda padanya. Dan hei! Yukina bukan lagi gadis remaja berseragam yang tak menyadari dan terlalu naif untuk mengartikan tatapan itu. Jelas itu sebuah atensi tak biasa. Perhatian yang tak diberikan lelaki itu pada pegawai yang lain.

Dan Yukina tak menyukai itu. Ingat dengan antisipasinya? Sikap menutup dirinya?

Lalu malam ini pria itu memilih untuk balas menarik atensinya? Ck, terlalu tergesa-gesa. Karena bagi Yukina ini sudah fatal. Salah langkah. Belum sempat pria itu bergerak lebih banyak, Yukina sudah mulai membangun tembok dinginnya, tanpa kejelasan. Dengan prediksi bahwa lelaki itu akan mundur dengan teratur dengan segala keterasingan yang akan ditampakkannya dengan gamblang.

Hanya sebuah prediksi. Meskipun sebenarnya tak ada yang bisa memastikan seberapa kuat pria itu akan mampu menembus tembok itu. Karena siapa yang tahu rencana pemilik alam untuk memutarbalikkan semua _planning_ hidup seorang Yukina, yang terlalu keras melawan arus hidup yang seharusnya bisa dinikmatinya. Dan itu semua hanya karena sebuah kesalahan dimasa lalu… yang entah milik siapa…

.

.

.

Baru saja Yukina menggantungkan bajunya di loker dan berbalik untuk segera menengok pekerjaan apa yang bisa dilakukannya di dapur kafe. Tapi pintu ruangan terlanjur terhalang oleh sosok wanita yang menyandarkan dirinya di kusen pintu.

"Ada kejadian apa selagi aku tidur tadi malam?"

Yukina mendesah mendengar pertanyaan Konan dan memilih meminum air mineralnya, pengalih rasa kesal sebelum dia menyerang balik dengan pertanyaannya, "Apa Izuna selalu begitu? Merendahkan dirinya untukmu dengan melaporkan semua hal tak penting yang terjadi di sini?"

Konan hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli. "Tanyakan sendiri padanya darimana keanehannya itu berasal."

"Tentu saja darimu," sahut Yukina dengan datar, "Dia aneh karena terlalu mendamba padamu yang terlalu cuek dengan perhatiannya."

"Hei! Ini bukan tentangku," sekarang Konan memulai aksi bossy-nya dengan kedua tangan bercokol di pinggang, "Tapi kau! Dan siapa di sini yang terlalu cuek dengan perhatian seseorang?"

"Hentikan," ucap Yukina tajam, "Jangan memperlambat pekerjaanku dengan hal-hal konyol ini."

Selesai mengucapkan itu, dengan sehalus mungkin di gesernya tubuh tinggi Konan untuk memberinya jalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Yah, status mereka memang pegawai dan bos. Tapi Konan terlalu berkeras diri untuk bersikap bersahabat pada semua pegawainya, dan Yukina menerima itu. Maka sedikit kekurangajaran tak bermasalah di dapur kafe itu, asal semua pekerjaan beres.

"Dia lumayan…" Rupanya Konan bersikeras mengekorinya, "Manis, mungkin?"

"Ya. Sangat manis sampai berani menghardikku dengan tidak jelas begitu."

Konan terkekeh, "Kalau menurut cerita Izuna, aku menyimpulkan itu adalah sebuah bentuk perhatian nyata. Dan kau ha—"

"Konan!" Yukina menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap lurus wajah bos-nya, "Hentikan ini. Kau tahu pasti aku hanya akan—tidak! Tapi harus menganggap semua ini sebagai angin lalu."

Manik Konan balas menatap lurus lavender pucat itu. Menuntut penjelasan dalam keputusasaan yang hanya didasari sebuah informasi singkat yang jelas tak memuaskannya. Tapi dia juga tahu, seberapa lama pun mereka bertatapan, jawaban itu takkan pernah lengkap dari bibir gadis bersurai indigo itu. Hanya kesabaran untuk menunggu…

"Oke. Kembalilah bekerja." Ucap Konan dalam ketegasan seorang pemilik kafe kepada pegawainya.

"Tentu." Dan Yukina berbalik meninggalkan Konan di lorong itu dalam keterdiaman yang sarat akan sebuah keprihatinan.

.

.

.

Wanita itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya perlahan di atas lantai studio lukis itu. Dia bergerak mendekati sofa hitam berpenghuni yang terletak di dekat dinding kaca, menghadap ke sebuah danau kecil dengan bingkai pepohonan hutan di sekitarnya.

Ketika sampai di depan sofa, dilekatkannya pandangan pada sosok yang tengah terbaring nyaman dengan wajah sepenuhnya tertutup sebuah album buku. Dengan masih secara perlahan diangkatnya buku itu dari penyangganya dan mendapati kepala berbalut surai hitam dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku baru sebentar memejamkan mata, Ino." Sahut sosok itu dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Kau tidak mengangkat teleponku." Sahut wanita semampai yang dipanggil Ino, "Dan darimana kau tahu kalau ini adalah aku?"

Sosok itu mendengus lalu menggelungkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan tubuh menyamping, "Parfummu terlalu mudah dideteksi. Menyengat."

"Menyebalkan." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari menggerakkan tangan untuk mencubit lengan orang itu, "Sekarang cepat bangun. Kau sudah janji akan menemaniku."

"Kemana?"

Ino memutar bola matanya, "Pesta pertunangan Sakura. Aku tidak mau kesana sendirian."

"Hm. Pergi saja sendiri sana. Aku lelah."

"Menma!" Ino memulai aksi merengeknya, "Aku tidak mau berinteraksi dengan mereka sendirian. Dan aku juga tidak mau menampakkan ketidaksukaanku dengan berlagak tidak hadir di acara itu."

"Mereka?" Menma kembali mendengus dan membangunkan tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang bagi Ino di sampingnya di sofa itu, "Bukan karena seseorang?"

"Hentikan, Menma."

Menma terkekeh dan mengambil kembali album buku yang tengah dipegang Ino. Dibukanya kembali lembaran dimana mata dan pikirannya tengah menguasai halaman itu sebelum dia terlarut dalam tidurnya tadi.

Ino yang tepat berada di samping Menma ikut menengok dan menatap gambar itu. Raut wajah yang sebelumnya merengut karena ejekan Menma seketika berubah menjadi tatapan sendu. Senyum tipis penuh kerinduan mulai terbentuk di bibir manisnya.

"Rindu ya…" jelas itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hm," Menma menelusurkan jemarinya di atas objek gambar itu, "Sangat…"

Ino merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Menma dengan tangan tergelung manja di lengan lelaki itu. "Sudah berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu dengannya…" Matanya mulai menampilkan genangan bening berkilat, "Apa dia sudah bertambah tinggi?"

"Bodoh!" Menma mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai surai milik Ino dengan sayang. "Aku lebih suka dia tetap imut dan manis."

Ino terkekeh dalam isakan ketika mendengar jawaban Menma. Dengan senyum tipis yang juga sarat emosi, Menma bergerak memeluk adik sepupunya dalam kehangatan, berharap bisa berbagi ketenangan. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya album buku yang terjatuh ke lantai dan masih dalam posisi terbuka di halaman yang sama, menampilkan foto sekumpulan anak remaja yang diantaranya adalah Menma dan Ino. Dan tepat berada di tengah-tengah mereka, tampak sesosok gadis tersenyum manis dengan rambut tergerai indah berwarna gelap indigo. Di atas sosok itulah jemari Menma tadi menelusur penuh kerinduan. Dan sosok itulah yang kerapkali membuat Ino harus sesegukan dalam pelukan Menma tanpa kata.

Mereka rindu… Mereka malu… Mereka marah… Dan mereka tak berdaya…

.

.

.

* * *

_Ino mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau kenapa Hinata?"_

"_Eh?" Hinata tersentak dari lamunan dan mengerjapkan mata menatap Ino, dengan tergesa disembunyikannya sebatang permen lolipop ke dalam saku seragamnya._

_Ino menatap permen itu, lalu dengan sebelah alis terangkat, ditatapnya manik lavender Hinata dengan intens, "Hinata?"_

"_Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya balik dengan nada sedikit canggung._

_Ino menggeleng dengan pelan, "Jangan, Hinata. Jangan dia."_

"_Ma-maksudmu?"_

"_Kau tidak boleh memikirkan si bodoh itu!"_

_Hinata terbelalak mendengar suara seruan Ino, "Hah? Mak—"_

"_Kau boleh menyukai siapapun di sekolah ini. Tapi jangan Naruto. Jangan dia!"_

_Hinata terdiam. Ditatapnya Ino dengan wajah terpana dan mulut sedikit terbuka, lengkap dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya yang tanpa diperintah langsung merayap ke seluruh wajahnya. Tidak pernah dia melihat Ino seserius itu ketika memperingatkannya akan suatu hal di sekolah ini sejak mereka berteman beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ya, hanya Ino teman Hinata di sekolah ini. Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau apa. Tapi Ino bukanlah siswi biasa di sekolah ini, dia berbeda, tergolong istimewa dengan nama belakang dan jajaran keluarganya yang entah bagaimana punya peran penting di sekolah ini. Dan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu bersedia menjadi temannya hanya karena insiden kecil di upacara penerimaan siswa baru, jelas tak bisa diterima otak borjuis anak-anak di sana._

_Meskipun pada awalnya Hinata enggan dengan segala sorotan yang kerapkali mampir didirinya karena terciprat kepopuleran Ino, tapi setelah mengenal lebih intens perihal gadis itu, ternyata Ino memang berbeda, dia tak seperti putri-putri tingkat atas lainnya, dia baik, dia loyal, dia—yah, intinya sangat cocok dan nyaman berteman dengan Hinata. Bahkan Ino dengan sepihak menyatakan Hinata sebagai teman dekatnya sekarang, meskipun dengan perbedaan sikap mereka yang terlalu mudah diidentifikasi._

_Dan Ino selalu membantu Hinata beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Memberinya informasi tentang segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh, hal yang perlu dijauhi dan dimanfaatkan, dan segala tetek bengek seputar sekolah ini._

_Tapi selama ini tak pernah Ino melarangnya secara frontal tentang sesuatu. Baru kali ini, dan itu terkait kakak sepupunya yang berada satu tingkat di atas mereka._

_Lama mereka bertatapan dalam diam, Ino dengan tatapan kesungguhannya dan Hinata dengan pandangan penuh tanyanya._

"_Kenapa?" ucapnya lirih, "Karena… aku tak sepadan dengan kalian?" Dan Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri karena pertanyaan itu. Tak pernah dia merasa sekonyol ini, pesimis dengan keadaan, dan itu jelas tak pernah ada dikamus hidupnya._

"_Jangan konyol! Tentu bukan karena itu." Ino membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Hinata dan menatap halaman sekolah dari atap gedung sekolah tempat favorit mereka menghabiskan jam makan siang._

"_Lalu?" Hinata menuntut jawaban, dia hampir dikatakan tak terima. Dia baru saja mulai mengagumi pemuda bermata safir yang ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu dan dia sudah dilarang untuk itu? Yang benar saja, dia hanya kagum, belum tahap yang lebih serius._

"_Pokoknya jangan dia deh," kilah Ino sambil meminum minuman soda yang sebelumnya sempat terabaikan karena mendapati sahabatnya termenung dengan menimang-nimang sebatang permen lolipop yang dia bisa menebak berasal dari mana benda itu. "Dia terlalu sulit untuk…"_

_Hinata memandang punggung Ino dalam pikiran yang masih tak puas dengan kalimat menggantung temannya itu, "Ino, kau tahu aku paling tak bisa menerima sesuatu yang kurang jelas begini. Bisakah kau jelaskan lebih detail? Dan tolong jangan seserius ini, aku hanya mengagu—sedikit kagum padanya. Tidak lebih."_

_Ino berbalik lagi menghadap Hinata dengan wajah cemberut dan bibir tipis, "Apa permen itu darinya?" dan semakin kesal lah dia mendapati anggukan dari gadis bersurai indigo itu. "Ck! Si bodoh itu benar-benar menyebalkan."_

"_Aku bertemu dengannya tadi di kantin saat kau pergi ke toilet. Dan dia menyapaku…" Hinata menundukkan kepala untuk menutupi rona wajahnya._

_Ino mendengus melihat itu dan memilih menarik tangan Hinata untuk duduk di lantai bersamanya, "Inilah alasan aku melarangmu. Si bodoh itu kadang keterlaluan. Aku tahu dia tertarik padamu, dan tertarik yang kumaksud ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang baik karena—aargh! Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya!?"_

_Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menghela nafas, "Jelaskan saja pelan-pelan, Ino. Dan yang sebenar-benarnya, jangan ditutupi. Tidak masalah, aku akan mendengarkan apapun itu."_

_Ino ikut menghela nafas sebelum memulai penjelasannya, "Oke, begini Hinata. Naruto itu…" dari mana Ino harus memulainya? "Dia suka main-main. Kalau dia mulai tertarik pada sesuatu, tentu saja dia akan mendapatkannya, dan kalau dia tertarik pada seseorang, sudah pasti dia juga akan mendekatinya, tapi hanya sampai disitu saja, bermain-main sebentar lalu beralih pada yang lain. Selalu begitu, dan aku tidak mau dia begitu padamu. Makanya aku melarangmu mendekatinya, kau harus menghindarinya supaya dia tak merasa umpannya termakan olehmu. Sekarang kau boleh mengatakan hanya kagum, tapi besok-besok? Dia tidak akan berhenti Hinata kalau kau terus memberinya respon positif."_

"_Kenapa? Maksudku, kenapa dia suka main-main dengan seseorang?" Jujur, Hinata sedikit bingung dan masih berusaha mencerna informasi dari Ino._

"_Itu dia masalahnya," Ino memasang wajah masam, "Ini berkaitan dengan masa lalunya."_

_Hinata mulai menebak dengan cueknya, "Menjadi aneh karena dikhianati mantan pacarnya, begitu? Seperti drama dan novel romantis pasaran?"_

_Dan Ino hanya menanggapi kalimat tanya penuh canda Hinata dengan wajah datar._

"_E-eh?" apa Hinata salah tebak? "Benar begitu?"_

_Ino menghela nafas lagi, "Ya. Cerita cinta pasaran. Memang itu yang dialami si bodoh itu. Pacarnya pergi ke luar negeri mengikuti keluarganya, meninggalkan Naruto tanpa pemberitahuan selepas mereka lulus SMP. Dan belum kembali sampai sekarang, jadi Naruto sedikit, yah, bisa dibilang sedang berusaha mengatasi rasa frustasinya. Meskipun belum pernah membuat seorang gadis berteriak meminta pertanggungjawaban atau hal semacam itu, tapi tak sedikit juga yang patah hati karena terlanjur terkena cipratan perhatian main-mainnya. Dia tidak akan pernah mau serius dengan gadis-gadis itu, bagi Naruto mantan pacarnya itu—ah, entahlah, aku juga tak bisa menggambarkannya. Intinya dia hanya mencari selingan sementara."_

_Hinata terdiam sejenak mendengar penjelasan Ino, dahinya mengerut dengan iringan rasa tertusuk dibagian dadanya, dan itu sesuatu yang dia sendiri tak mengerti darimana asalnya, "Tapi mereka pacaran saat masih SMP, kan? Kenapa dia bisa seserius itu?"_

_Ino menatap lurus wajah Hinata, "Begitulah Naruto. Oran lain boleh melihatnya sebagai seorang yang urakan dan suka main-main. Tapi sebenarnya…" Ino mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi lebih sendu, "Dia yang memiliki perasaan paling sensitif di antara semua sepupuku, bahkan dari saudara kembarnya sendiri. Dia memang jarang menampakkannya, tapi dia yang hampir selalu memiliki perhatian besar. Dia suka melindungi, kau bisa lihat sikapnya padaku, kan? Dan ketika sudah menggeluti sesuatu dia akan serius, termasuk cinta pertamanya itu. Dia menyukai gadis itu, sangat. Paling tidak itu yang kutahu. Dan tentu tak mudah baginya menyingkirkan gadis itu dari hidupnya."_

_Jangan salahkan Hinata kalau dia semakin berdesir ketika mendengar ini._

"_Dan buruknya dari itu adalah dia juga mudah terpancing dengan sesuatu. Terlampau sulit melupakan hal yang pernah mengusik kehidupannya. Dan buntutnya adalah kadang dia bisa mendendam dan marah pada suatu hal tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan rincinya, meskipun mungkin hal itu sudah berlalu lama. Yah, seperti kubilang tadi, sensitif berlebihan. Apalagi kalau berkaitan dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Intinya dia itu kadang sangat perasa, dan kadang lagi kontradiktif. Begitulah, ah, cukup, aku malas menjelaskan lebih lanjut karena sebenarnya aku juga sering bingung dengan sikapnya. Tidak jelas begitu." Ucap Ino yang diakhiri dengan wajah cemberutnya. _

_Hinata masih terdiam setelah mendengar semua penuturan Ino terkait seorang Naruto Namikaze. Apa benar dia suka main-main? Mudah terpancing dan pendendam? Ah, Hinata masih tak bisa menerima informasi itu. Karena faktanya saat pemuda itu menyapanya di kantin tadi, Naruto sangat berbeda dengan penggambaran Ino, dia menyapa penuh keceriaan dan keramahan. Bahkan Hinata terus merona setelah itu. Dan yah, ditambah desiran aneh juga. _

"_Kau berjanji akan menghindarinya kan, Hinata?" Ino mulai menggunakan nada menuntutnya untuk menghentikan lamunan Hinata._

"_Eh? Tentu… Akan kuusahakan." Sahut Hinata setengah tak yakin._

"_Aku hanya tidak ingin nanti kau kecewa," sahut Ino lagi dengan nada berganti menjadi permohonan._

"_Ya. Aku tahu itu, Ino."_

"_Hm. Baiklah, karena sekarang kau sudah mengenal Naruto, sebaiknya aku juga mengenalkanmu pada saudara kembarnya."_

"_Saudara kembar?" sepertinya Hinata melewatkan informasi lainnya._

"_Ya. Aku sudah berjanji bertemu dengannya nanti sepulang sekolah. Kita temui dia di ruang klubnya."_

"_Ah, baiklah." Hinata menyahut seadanya, karena sebenarnya fokusnya masih pada pemuda Namikaze bermata sapir itu. Dia masih bergelut pada perasaan anehnya yang tiba-tiba mudah berganti-ganti ketika Ino menceritakan tentang pemuda itu._

_Hinata bersemu ketika memikirkan senyum pemuda itu. Tapi dia juga ingat hatinya terasa tertusuk ketika Ino menceritakn tentang gadis cinta pertamanya dan berubah semakin sakit ketika mendapati informasi bahwa pemuda itu masih menanti gadis itu dengan cara memilih bermain-main dengan segala perhatian yang dibaginya tanpa kejelasan._

_Hinata mulai tak menyukai ini. Dia tak suka dengan pikirannya yang mulai terbagi, dia kesal dengan detak jantungnya yang terasa sakit saat semua perkataan Ino terngiang kembali di kepalanya. Sepertinya dia memang harus benar-benar mengikuti saran Ino, menghindari interaksi dengan pemuda Namikaze itu._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**A/n:** Hideki adalah OC. Bayangin aja tampilan wajahnya kayak Rei Oogami di Code Breaker, dengan manik mata hijau emerald._

* * *

_Thanks for reading_

_11 July 2014_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

**NARUTO **© Masashi Kishimoto

**RUN BACK TO ME **by ookami

_**Warning!**__ AU,__ Out of Character, Standard applied.  
_

**_Italic/huruf miring adalah Flashback. Hideki adalah OC._**

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Yukina ingat dulu saat dia masih kecil, entah kenapa diantara semua anak panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal, hanya dia yang kebal terhadap rintikan air hujan. Mungkin karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang memang tinggi atau memang karena sugesti yang terlanjur dicetak di kepalanya bahwa air hujan adalah sebuah berkah dari Tuhan—seperti yang dulu selalu diucapkan ibunya sebelum mereka terpisah—maka dari itu dia menjadikan momen saat tangisan langit itu runtuh sebagai sesuatu yang difavoritkan dan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kebaikan, dan mungkin itulah yang juga berefek pada tubuhnya yang selalu bisa menerima guyuran partikel cair itu.

Terlebih lagi, saat pemakaman kedua orangtuanya, seorang suster berwajah bijak pernah mengatakan kepadanya agar sesekali menengedahkan tangan saat hujan turun, karena saat itulah kedua orangtuanya mengirimkan rasa rindu dan doa untuknya dari alam sana. Yukina yang terlalu kecil untuk mencerna bahwa itu hanyalah pengalih perhatian untuk rasa sedihnya terlanjur menganggap kata-kata itu sebagai obat mujarab untuk kemurungannya akibat kepergian kedua orangtuanya. Dan akhirnya sampai dia menginjak usia sedewasa ini, saat dia sudah mengerti yang mana logika dan mitos, dia tetap menganggap itu sebagai penenang hatinya.

Menunggu hujan, menggapai butiran itu, membasahi dirinya dalam pejaman mata, membaui aroma tanah yang baru terkena cipratannya, dan memandang siluet pelangi yang kadangkala muncul saat guyuran itu mereda. Sungguh, itu semua adalah sesuatu yang menjadi kesukaannya, penenangnya, meskipun pada akhirnya sesuatu yang menyakitkan berhasil menerobos di momen-momen indah itu. Menggetarkannya dikala dia tengah menikmati butiran itu dengan hujatan dan teriakan yang dilayangkan padanya tanpa penjelasan. Penolakan dan tatap kebencian… dibawah rintik kesukaannya… membuatnya membangun persepsi baru terhadap tangisan langit itu….

.

.

.

* * *

"_Hai!"_

_Hinata menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan dan mencoba tak kentara ketika mendengar sapaan itu. Demi Tuhan! Ini perpustakaan. Dan pemuda dihadapannya itu menyapanya dengan suara yang seakan-akan mereka ada di lapangan bola. Bahkan sekarang semua tatapan siswa di sekitarnya sudah menancap padanya dan si pemuda. _

"_Ini perpustakaan, Namikaze. Bisakah kau—"_

"_Ya, ya. Aku akan pelan-pelan." Sahut Naruto dengan sengaja menurunkan nada suaranya menjadi bisikan aneh dengan tampang yang menurut Hinata sangatlah lucu dan membuatnya kesusahan menahan senyum. Pemuda itu terlalu mudah membuat suasana hatinya menjadi hangat._

"_Tidak perlu begitu juga. Kau hanya perlu memelankan sedikit suaramu." Ucap Hinata dengan mata yang diusahakan tetap fokus pada buku dihadapannya._

"_Oh, begitu? He, maaf, aku jarang main ke sini. Jadi tak begitu paham tatacaranya."_

_Hinata semakin kesusahan menahan tawanya saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Tatacara? Ya ampun, benar-benar…_

"_Jadi, ada apa tiba-tiba kau datang ke sini?"_

"_Nah, itu dia…" Naruto tetap berbisik dan sekarang malah mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bisakah kita—"_

"_Tidak! Maaf, aku sedang ada tugas dan perlu menghabiskan bacaan ini segera." Jelas Hinata harus menolak apapun yang berusaha ditawarkan Naruto padanya. Seperti saran Ino, lebih baik belajar menghindar dari sekarang sebelum terjadi kejadian yang tidak-tidak nantinya._

"_Oh, ayolah Hinata. Hanya sebentar, aku perlu memastikan sesuatu." Rintih Naruto dengan nada yang dilengkapi wajah memelas dengan sengaja.  
_

"_Maafkan aku, Namikaze. Tapi—"_

"_Hanya 5 menit. Aku janji. Please..."_

_Hinata kembali menghela napasnya mendengar nada permohonan Naruto yang semakin mengenaskan._

"_Oke, bicaralah…"_

_Naruto langsung mengganti mimik wajahnya dengan cengiran lebar, "Oh, bagus. Tapi tidak di sini, hm, bagaimana kalau di samping perpustakaan?"_

_Hinata mengerutkan kening, "Apa serahasia itu sampai harus keluar?"_

"_Iya. Ini rahasia." Sahut Naruto dengan semangat, "Ayo!" Dan lagi-lagi pemuda itu sukses membuat jantungnya terasa terhenti untuk beberapa waktu dengan menarik tangan Hinata untuk berdiri dan segera keluar dari ruang itu, mengabaikan seutuhnya terhadap tatapan-tatapan dari semua penghuni perpusatakaan yang sedari tadi memang keheranan dengan kehadiran pemuda Namikaze itu di sana. Hinata bahkan harus menundukkan wajahnya demi menutupi rona malunya karena menjadi pusat perhatian dan memilih mengikuti langkah pemuda dihadapannya dengan cepat._

_Dan sampainya mereka di samping ruangan, untung saja semilir angin tengah berhembus dengan nyamannya, membantu Hinata menetralisir kondisi tubuhnya dengan cepat, jadi saat Naruto berbalik untuk berhadapan dengannya, Hinata sudah berdiri dengan wajah biasanya lagi._

"_Jadi?" Hinata memulai dialog._

"_Hm, sebenarnya—ah, sebelum itu bisakah kau mulai memanggilku dengan nama depan saja? Jujur aku sedikit terganggu kalau kau terus memanggil nama yang sama dengan keluargaku. Apalagi kalau ada Menma, aneh rasanya…_

_Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis dan tak berniat menjawab permintaan Naruto. Dia masih sibuk memperhatikan betapa hangatnya pembawaan pemuda itu._

"_Oke, kupikir kau mengerti maksudku. Lalu, yang kumaksud tadi…" Naruto tiba-tiba merubah tatapan safirnya menjadi lebih tajam, dalam artian bukan mengintimidasi, hanya saja dia sedikit memfokuskan tatapannya pada Hinata. _

"_Apa yang dikatakan Ino dan Menma padamu terkait diriku?"_

_Dan sialnya Hinata mulai terpana dengan tatapan sebiru samudera itu, dia merasakan kegugupan merayapi sekujur tubuhnya, "A-apa maksudnya?"_

_Naruto menghela napas, "Kau bersikap aneh, Hinata. Beberapa hari ini kau tak membalas sapaanku, bahkan jelas-jelas kau sengaja menghindariku. Padahal sebelum ini kau tidak begitu."_

"_Masa sih?" Hinata berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang kembali bertingkah, "A-aku biasa saja."_

"_Meskipun aku begini, paling tidak aku akrab dengan beberapa makhluk yang berjenis sama denganmu. Dan sayangnya kepalaku mulai mendeteksi kalau kau memang mulai bersikap tak biasa, dan itu hanya padaku."_

"_Aku tidak—"_

"_Dan entah kenapa aku mulai terganggu dengan itu, nona Hyuuga. "Potong Naruto masih dengan terus menatap manik gadis dihadapannya, "Dan analisisku hanya satu, entah Ino atau Menma, salah satu dari mereka pasti mengatakan sesuatu padamu terkait diriku. Dan kau mengikuti apapun itu yang dikatakan mereka."_

_Bingo! Tepat sekali, rutuk Hinata dalam hati. Lalu? Kenapa Naruto harus terganggu dengan itu? Memangnya siapa Hinata sehingga pemuda itu merasa harus meminta konfirmasi darinya?_

"_Begini, Nami—err, Naruto…" Hinata harus menyelesaikan perbincangan ini dengan segera, dengan kejelasan dan berusaha untuk tak menutupinya. "Oke, mereka memang pernah menyampaikan sesuatu padaku. Dan kupikir itu sesuatu yang perlu ku tanggapi dengan baik."_

_Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Sesuatu?"_

"_Yah, tidak penting. Hanya sesuatu yang kupikir harus ada batasan antara junior dan senior yang baru berkenalan disini." Jelas Hinata berusaha berbicara sediplomatis mungkin. _

"_Apa mereka bilang aku playboy yang suka memainkan para gadis?" selidik Naruto._

"_Tidak—"_

"_Apa mereka menyuruhmu menjauhiku karena itu?" Naruto mendesak._

"_Oh, Tuhan. Bukan begitu Na—"_

"_Apa kau sekarang menghindariku karena takut jatuh cinta padaku?"_

"_Ya, dan aku—Apa!?" Hinata terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Naruto._

"_Benar begitu, Hinata?" Dan Naruto mulai menampilkan cengiran khasnya saat melihat wajah merona Hinata._

"_Bukan begitu!" Hinata merasa ini sudah kelewatan, bisa-bisanya pemuda itu bertanya sesuatu yang malah terdengar seperti kesimpulan sepihak di telinganya._

_Naruto tertawa pelan ketika melihat mata melotot gadis dihadapannya. Dengan gemas digerakkannya tangan untuk mengacak rambut lembut Hinata. Dan tentu seketika langsung membuat Hinata membeku di tempat dengan suksesnya._

"_Dengar, Hinata. Yang mereka katakan mungkin benar. Aku memang sedikit senang bermain api dengan beberapa gadis. Tapi tentu hanya gadis-gadis tertentu saja." Sahutnya masih dengan kekehan. "Aku akan berpikir seratus kali kalau harus bersenang-senang dengan sahabat adikku sendiri. Bisa-bisa nanti aku dibakarnya hidup-hidup. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut dengan pesonaku."_

"_Aku tidak takut." Hinata mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya._

"_Dan kalau memang kau tidak takut, lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah menghindariku begini?" lanjutnya dengan nada jahil, "Jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukaiku, ya?"_

"_E-eh?" Keterlaluan pemuda Namikaze ini, "Sembarangan!" Dan Hinata tak sanggup lebih lama melanjutkan perbincangan ini. Tapi sayangnya saat dia memundurkan tubuhnya untuk berbalik pergi, Naruto lebih dulu membaca gerakan itu dan meraih lengan Hinata dengan spontan._

"_Eits, tunggu dulu, nona." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang bagi Hinata terlihat seperti tatapan hangat lengkap dengan senyum lembutnya, "Maafkan aku, tadi hanya bercanda. Jangan kesal begitu."_

_Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus pelan, mengalihkan rona panas di wajahnya karena senyuman hangat itu. "Candaanmu aneh."_

"_Ya, maka dari itu jangan membuatku bercanda lebih aneh dari ini." sahut Naruto dengan nada menenangkan, "Aku tidak akan macam-macam denganmu. Murni hanya ingin berteman. Kau sahabat Ino—mengingat sebelum ini dia tidak punya—jadi kau juga kuanggap seperti adikku. Tidak ada sedikitpun niatku untuk menganggumu, Hinata."_

_Hinata tertegun. Kalimat-kalimat itu diluar ekspektasinya, pemuda itu bahkan mengucapkan semua itu dengan wajah sendu penuh keyakinan. Dia merasa hangat dan bahagia seketika ketika mendengar bahwa Naruto juga menganggapnya seperti adik, yang artinya keluarga, kan? Tapi entah kenapa perasaan itu tak sejalan dengan nyeri di bagian jantungnya yang perlahan mengendap karena fakta itu. Hanya adik, kah? Tidak lebih?_

"_Ino mungkin akan terkejut mendengar ini." ucap Hinata tanpa sadar._

_Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar Hinata, lalu kembali wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi geli penuh kesenangan. Dia tertawa. _

"_Astaga, Hinata. Kau ini benar-benar… Hahaha, ya, memang, habis ini Ino pasti akan berteriak penuh keheranan setelah mendengar ini. Tapi aku serius, ini tidak bercanda, beritahu saja dia semua kata-kataku tadi."_

"_Tentu," sahut Hinata pelan dengan wajah kembali berpaling, kali ini terlalu silau dengan cengiran itu. Hinata terus meringis dalam hati. Kenapa sih pemuda itu senang sekali memancarkan silau terang dihadapannya. Itu jelas sangat berbahaya bagi Hinata._

"_Jadi, kau tidak akan menghindariku lagi, kan? Kita berteman?"_

"_Ya, mungkin."_

"_Oh, jangan begitu, Hinata." Erang Naruto saat melihat wajah tak responsif Hinata, "Ayolah!"_

_Hinata menghela napas, "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."_

_Lagi-lagi Naruto terkekeh senang, "Nah, kalau begini kan enak. Pokoknya setelah ini aku tidak akan membiarkan lagi kau mencuekiku saat kita berpapasan. Oke?"_

"_Oke." Hinata menjawab dengan nada seadanya. Hatinya mulai was-was untuk menghadapi Ino setelah ini._

"_Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau kembalilah ke dalam. Aku harus bertemu Sasuke dulu."_

_Hinata mengangguk dan mengucap syukur dalam hati, tapi saat kakinya sudah hampir sampai di pintu perpustakaan, tiba-tiba Naruto kembali memanggil namanya. Hinata berbalik dan menatap penuh tanya. Apalagi?_

_Dan saat itulah jantungnya kembali teremas dengan halus, hangat, berdesir. Naruto berdiri dengan ekspresi tak terbaca di wajahnya. Safir cerahnya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang membuat Hinata berpikir tak ada lagi di dunia ini manik seindah milik pemuda itu. Hinata terpana, mereka terdiam dan bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan di lapangan bola itu._

_Tapi tentu itu tak boleh bertahan lama, karena setelah itu, sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto lah yang sekejap meluluhlantakkan segala perasaan hangat dan berdesir milik Hinata. Pemuda itu mengucapkan rentetan kalimat itu dalam nada bicara yang tak pernah didengar Hinata sebelumnya. Dan dia benci mengakui bahwa nada itu terdengar diiringi oleh keyakinan dan tekad dari pemuda itu. Dia benci dan tak terima…._

"_Kumohon tahan dirimu, Hinata. Jangan jatuh cinta padaku. Berbahaya. Karena nanti akan sulit bagiku menghindar untuk tidak menyakitimu._

* * *

.

.

.

Yukina tersentak dan hampir saja melepaskan cangkir yang tengah disabuninya. Dehaman yang berasal dari belakangnya terasa asing tapi cukup mudah dikenali. Ini tempat cuci piring, kan? Untuk apa lelaki itu kesini? Dan siapa yang mengizinkannya memasuki ruangan pegawai?

Yukina masih enggan berpaling saat dehaman itu terdengar untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tidak yakin apakah harus berbalik dan mencek langsung atau membiarkan saja apa yang ingin dilakukan orang itu.

"Apa aku harus menunggu kau selesai dulu baru bisa mengajak bicara?"

Yukina memejamkan matanya sejenak karena kesal dan enggan, dicucinya tangan dalam diam kemudian berbalik untuk memandang si penanya. "Pelanggan tidak boleh—"

"Pengunjung sedang sedikit, dan Konan langsung yang mengizinkanku menyusulmu kesini." Hideki memotong kalimat Yukina dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu dapur.

Sejenak Yukina memandangi emerald lelaki itu dalam diam, mencoba menimbang apakah dia harus sedikit meladeni pria itu agar semua cepat selesai. Dan Hideki balas memandang lavender pucat Yukina dengan sorot tak terbaca tapi sarat akan kefokusan.

"Apa ada masalah dengan kopi pesanan Anda?"

Hideki sudah menduga gadis dihadapannya ini pasti akan sengaja mengalihkan fokusnya. Tapi Hideki bukan orang yang senang dengan basi-basi. Jadi jangan harap dia akan meladeni pengalihan itu.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Sahutnya mengabaikan pertanyaan Yukina sebelumnya, "Tentang kejadian beberapa malam lalu…"

Yukina masih tetap diam dan terus menatap Hideki dengan tatapan sama tak terbacanya.

"Aku ingin cepat bicara denganmu, tapi kau sengaja menghindariku beberapa hari ini, nona Yukina."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, yang lalu itu bukan apa-apa, tuan."

"Bisakah berhenti menyebutku dengan kata 'tuan'?" Hideki mulai tak nyaman dengan kekakuan ini.

"Maaf, tapi kita bukan kolega. Dan saya tidak tahu—"

"Kalau begitu ayo berkenalan." Sahut Hideki dengan memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Yukina, "Aku Hideki, dan aku tahu namamu Yukina." Lanjutnya dengan mengulurkan tangan dihadapan Yukina.

Dan pria itu memutuskan menghela napas secara kentara ketika mendapati sikap Yukina yang hanya berdiam diri dan menatap uluran tangannya tanpa ada gerakan sedikitpun yang mengindikasi dia akan menyambutnya.

"Apa terlalu sulit bagimu menyambut uluran tangan ini? Apa aku terlihat sangat tak pantas untuk berkenalan denganmu?"

"Bukan,tidak begitu…" Ah, Yukina geram menghadapi momen ini, bukan pada pria dihadapannya, tapi lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Sikap antipatinya ini benar-benar sebuah masalah….

"Ya, namaku Yukina." Dan entah apa yang mempengaruhinya kali ini untuk mengambil keputusan menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menyalaminya dengan singkat. Ini benar-benar jarang terjadi…

Dan hanya sekian detik sentuhan kulit itu, Hideki bahkan sudah merutuk dalam hati ketika perutnya bergolak senang akibat sentuhan itu. Benar-benar parah….

"Aku teman Izuna, kalau kau perlu tahu."

Dan Yukina hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan Hideki.

"Dan aku bukanlah orang yang suka bertele-tele sebenarnya, Yukina—boleh kupanggil begitu?" Dan tentu Hideki tak peduli dengan keterdiaman Yukina.

"Jadi, akan kusampaikan langsung inti dari semua ini adalah…" Hideki tak berniat sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari manik Yukina. Dipandanginya laverder gadis itu dengan mendalam, berusaha menyampaikan apapun sekarang yang tengah bergejolak di hatinya, "Mungkin kau sudah bisa menebaknya mengingat kita bukan anak remaja lagi."

Yukina tak habis pikir ada apa dengan tubuh dan isi kepalanya saat ini, bagaimana mungkin dua komponen itu sama sekali tak bisa diajak bersinergis di saat genting begini. Sekuat tenaga Yukina meminta matanya untuk beralih dari manik emerald cemerlang itu, tapi alat indra itu sama sekali tak menurut pada perintah otaknya, dan sialnya malah berimbas pada anggota tubuh lain yang jelas juga menolak untuk digerakkan menjauhi sosok pria dihadapannya.

Yukina terdiam, dan kalau boleh mengakuinya, dia terpana pada manik lelaki itu. Ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama dia kembali menganalogikan manik seseorang dengan benda alam.

Hijau. Hutan. Teduh. Kenyamanan. Itulah yang tengah menari-nari di kepala Yukina saat menatap langsung manik emerald itu dalam jarak dekat.

"Aku ingin lebih dari sekedar berkenalan…" Hideki memberanikan diri melangkah lebih dekat demi bisa meraih untaian surai indigo milik gadis kurus dihadapannya.

"Aku tertarik padamu." Ucapnya dengan lirih dan mulai menarik sejumput untaian itu untuk didekatkan ke indra penciumannya.

"Dan aku tidak peduli dengan segala peringatan sialan dari Izuna tentang sikap antipatimu pada orang asing." Lanjutnya masih dalam bisikan lirih, dan memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menyerap aroma dari helaian rambut itu.

"Dan mungkin… semakin tidak peduli dengan segala penolakanmu nanti."

Betapa Yukina tak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini, lebih tepatnya tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia masih terdiam, masih terhanyut dengan cemerlangnya mata itu. Dan tak berkutik dengan segala kalimat pernyataan dari lelaki itu yang diucapkan secara frontal bahkan terkesan tak peduli dengan respon Yukina setelahnya.

Yukina merasakan desiran itu. Dia lengah. Dia bisa melihat benteng kokohnya tak sekuat biasanya, ada retakan disana, kecil, tapi jelas itu sebuah retakan. Tentu berbahaya kalau tak segera diperbaiki. Tapi yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah, kenapa tiba-tiba sebuah percikan di hatinya malah ingin membiarkan retakan itu tetap ada? Dan mulai mempertimbangkan dengan keberadaan retakan-retakan yang lain.

Hideki…

Yukina menyebut nama itu dalam hati.

Ada apa dengan lelaki itu? Apa yang dimilikinya sampai membuat Yukina…

Ini benar-benar berbahaya.

.

.

.

* * *

_Saat ini tangisan langit tengah memberikan berkahnya ke bumi. Pencahayaan mulai meredup dibandingkan beberapa saat lalu. Jalanan pun mulai dipenuhi genangan berbagai warna tergantung alas penampungnya._

_Dan ditengah rentetan gerutuan teman sekelasnya yang mengeluh karena kondisi basah itu, Hinata malah tak bisa berhenti menampilkan senyum senangnya sejak awal rintikan itu berjatuhan. Dia seperti mendapatkan hadiah kejutan hari ini. Disaat dia tengah merindukan kedua orangtuanya, ternyata Tuhan mendengar rintihan hatinya dan menurunkan hujan untuk mengobati rasa rindunya. Paling tidak itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata._

_Dan saat dia melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat favoritnya di sekolah ini selepas sepulang sekolah—perpustakaan—Hinata sengaja memilih jalan memutar yang lebih jauh dari tempat itu untuk bisa mengiringi rintikan hujan yang terbias di tubuhnya saat dia lagi-lagi dengan sengaja berjalan di pinggiran koridor._

_Lalu ketika dia melewati hamparan rumput yang dijadikan lapangan bermain bola di sekolahnya, manik Hinata menatap sesuatu yang ganjil di pinggiran lapangan. Dia ingin tak peduli, tapi tubuhnya tak berniat mengikuti kepalanya dan memilih instingnya untuk menyipitkan mata memperjelas pemandangan itu._

_Sesosok tubuh tinggi, berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk di bawah guyuran hujan. Membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya basah tersiram butiran air. Hinata iri, dia ingin juga, tapi tentu itu masalah besar kalau dia sampai pulang ke asrama dengan pakaian basah dan mengotori lantai asrama._

_Tapi seketika sentilan itu terbuyarkan saat dia mengenali sosok tubuh itu. Pemuda dengan surai kuning cerah, terlihat mengepalkan tangannya dengan kepala terus tertunduk. Seakan mencoba melawan belaian air hujan tapi tak kuasa menjauhkan dirinya dari guyuran itu._

_Hinata terbelalak, itu Naruto, sedang apa pemuda itu di sana? Hujan-hujanan? Dan Hinata tidak bodoh sampai mengartikan kalau Naruto tengah bermain hujan. Jelas pemuda itu seperti diliputi aura tak mengenakkan. Dia terlihat menyedihkan dengan gestur tubuh itu tanpa ada seorang pun yang bersamanya di sana._

_Hinata yang menyadari bahwa saat ini koridor tengah kosong karena bel sudah lama berbunyi, dan jalan ini jelas bukan pilihan siswa untuk menuju asrama atau parkiran. Entah karena dorongan apa, tanpa pikir panjang seperti kebiasaannya, Hinata meletakkan tas dan buku-bukunya di lantai koridor, lalu dengan pasti dilangkahkannya kaki menembus runtuhan air hujan, berjalan cepat mendekati tubuh Naruto di pinggir lapangan._

_Hinata gila. Yah, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri saat menyadari kenekatannya ikut membasahi diri hanya karena begitu penasaran dengan kondisi Naruto saat ini. Ada sesuatu yang tejadi, dan pemuda itu jelas butuh sendirian. Tapi Hinata mengabaikan dugaan itu, dia merasa harus melakukannya. Hatinya teremas tak nyaman saat menyadari kondisi pemuda itu terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Nampak menyedihkan…_

"_Naruto?" Hinata berusaha mengeraskan suaranya ditengah gemuruh hujan, mencoba menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan anehnya. Dan lumayan terkejut saat hanya dengan satu panggilan pemuda itu ternyata langsung meresponnya._

_Jelas Naruto tersentak dengan suara gadis itu, terlihat dari gestur tubuhnya yang langsung mendongak menatap Hinata. Tatapannya penuh keterkejutan dan bercampur dengan keterpanaan. Gadis itu tidak boleh melihat kondisinya saat ini._

"_Hinata…"_

"_Kau kenapa?" ucap Hinata masih dalam nada tingginya, "Kenapa hujan-hujanan? Ayo, segera berteduh." Dengan nekat ditariknya lengan Naruto untuk mengajaknya beralih tempat._

_Tentu saja mereka tetap bergeming, tubuh Naruto terlalu kokoh untuk badan semungil Hinata. Pemuda itu jelas tak berniat membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik Hinata begitu saja._

"_Tidak! Kau saja, aku…" Naruto enggan memandang lavender lembut itu. Terlalu berbahaya… Dia akan semakin terpuruk dalam dilema kalau terus menatap manik itu._

"_Kau ini kenapa? Nanti kau sakit. Ayo!" Hinata tak peduli dengan kelinglungan Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak ingin berada lebih lama di bawah guyuran favoritnya itu, demi Naruto…_

"_Pergilah, Hinata. Kau tidak boleh…" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan mata terus menghindari tatapan Hinata._

"_Hah? Aku tidak boleh apa?" Hinata merasa Naruto benar-benar aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya. "Sudahlah. Nanti saja bicaranya, kita berteduh du—"_

"_Kubilang pergi!" _

_Sekarang giliran Hinata yang tersentak akibat teriakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Dia terdiam dan bergetar dengan perlahan, bukan karena dinginnya air hujan, jelas bukan hanya karena itu. Tapi teriakan itu, tatapan nyalang itu, seakan-akan ada ketidakterimaan di mata Naruto, dan itu ditujukan untuknya._

"_O-oke. Aku…" Hinata tak yakin harus berbuat apa lagi, dengan tak jelas dia merasa ingin menangis saat itu juga saat mendengar teriakan Naruto dan tatapan itu... Dengan cepat dibaliknya tubuh untuk menjauh, meninggalkan sosok tinggi Naruto diiringi kebingungan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba._

_Dan Naruto melihat ekspresi itu. Wajah terluka gadis mungil itu. Bahkan isakan tersiratnya tergambar dalam bentuk getaran di bahu kecilnya. Saat itulah Naruto merasa tertampar untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa waktu ini, tapi ini yang paling membuatnya kalap. Dia meneriaki gadis itu. Hinata-nya… Membuatnya ketakutan… Demi Tuhan, itu yang paling tak ingin dilakukannya._

_Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, bermodal dengan insting dan emosi yang sedang tak terkendali, dilarikannya kaki untuk menyusul gadis itu, menariknya dalam pelukan yang jelas tak hangat, mengingat berapa lama mereka berada dibawah dinginnya air hujan. _

_Tubuh mungil milik Hinata tersentak saat Naruto mendekapnya dari belakang dengan keras dan tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu mendekapnya erat dengan wajah terbenam di perpotongan leher Hinata, terengah dan melirihkan kalimat yang seketika membuat Hinata ternganga dan semakin membuat airmatanya mulai bercucuran entah karena apa._

"_Maaf, bukan—aku…" Naruto terbata saat berusaha menyuarakan penyesatan arah hatinya, "Jangan pergi, Hinata…" _

"_Naru…" _

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku…" Naruto semakin membenamlan wajahnya di helaian rambut Hinata dan terus berbisik di telinga gadis itu dalam ketidakyakinan, "Aku… menginginkanmu…"_

_Dan kalimat terakhir itulah yang membuat Hinata ternganga dan tak bisa menghentikan airmatanya. Dia terdiam entah untuk berapa lama sampai tubuh basahnya dibalik pelan oleh Naruto untuk menghadap pemuda itu._

"_Maafkan aku, Hinata." Safir itu berusaha menangkap lavender kesukaannya meskipun diliputi dilema yang melilitnya, "Aku mengacaukannya..."_

"_Naruto…"_

_Dan Hinata tak kuasa menghindari tangkapan itu, bahkan saat safir itu perlahan mendekati lavendernya, dia tetap tak berkutik dan membiarkan bibir dingin Naruto menyentuh miliknya dengan lembut, meski dalam gigilan yang menggerayangi keduanya. _

_Demi Tuhan, ini impian Hinata. Mendapat ciuman pertama dibawah tangisan langit, dengan cinta pertamanya. Tapi…_

_Entah mengapa ini tak sepenuhnya membuatnya merasa berbunga. Karena kenyataan bahwa ciuman itu terjadi di saat yang tidak tepat, dengan air mata yang tengah mengalir di pipinya bersama air hujan, diiringi dengan pandangan sendu dan penuh penyesalan dari manik Naruto, lengkap dengan tatapan terluka dan ketidakterimaan dari raut wajah itu. Jelas membuat Hinata berpikir bahwa ciuman itu tak seharusnya terjadi… Tak boleh…._

_Bahkan saat kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang menghangatkan bibir keduanya. Hinata merasakan cubitan dibagian tersembunyi di dada kirinya. Terasa sedikit menyakitkan…._

_Mengingat bahwa pemuda yang menciumnya terlihat terluka saat melakukannya…._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Terimakasih kepada: **_

_koga-san, Amu B, Silent reader tobat, guest, amexki chan gak log, hinata, uchihapachira, Durara, You-san, Uzumaki Nawawi, Me Yuki Hina, Shirayuki Ai._

* * *

_Thanks for reading _

_2 August 2014_


	4. Chapter 4

_Saya mulai mumet dengan fict multichap, ternyata yang begini gak cocok buat saya. Jadi, plot akan dipercepat, akar konflik akan disampaikan. Semoga gak bingung dan masih bisa mengikuti. Dan juga, semoga bisa diterima logika para pembaca._

* * *

_**Warning! **__AU, Out of Character, Standard applied._

_**Italic/huruf miring adalah Flashback. Hideki Mibu adalah OC.**_

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Ini sudah berlalu berbulan-bulan sejak permintaan itu diucapkannya kepada Yukina. Hideki mulai terbiasa dengan alur milik perempuan itu. Tidak ada tanggapan pasti dari Yukina tentang keinginan Hideki untuk mendekati. Tapi perempuan itu juga tidak lagi menunjukkan keengganannya saat Hideki gencar untuk terus menempelinya.

Hideki bukanlah lelaki cerewet yang membutuhkan pernyataan atau sumpah setia dari gadis yang diinginkannya. Cukup Yukina tidak menghindar dan mau menyambut ulurannya, maka itu lebih dari cukup. Karena Hideki juga tahu, dibalik segala kekakuan dan sikap antipati perempuan itu tersembunyi luka yang mungkin belum seutuhnya sembuh.

Dan Hideki tak mau mengambil resiko memperparah luka itu dengan sikap tak sabarannya. Ia menginginkan Yukina dalam keadaan nyaman dan tanpa beban saat bersamanya. Maka dari itu ia akan menunggu. Dan melangkah perlahan.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hinata tahu ini keterlaluan. Ia melanggar peringatan dari Ino dan Menma. Dengan terus menghindari segala tatap heran dari keduanya, Hinata menerima semua pelukan dan kecupan Naruto dengan sadar. Membiarkan pemuda itu merengkuhnya dalam hubungan ketidakpastiaan namun menghanyutkan._

"_Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa tentang hal ini," Ino memijit pelipisnya saat Hinata mengatakan kalau ia sudah bersama dengan Naruto saat ini. "Kau berhak melakukan itu, hanya saja—" gadis bersurai kuning itu menatap Menma yang tengah duduk tepat di sampingnya, "Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan ini. Maksudku—yah. Entahlah. Aku sudah pernah bilang Naruto itu bagaimana, 'kan?"_

"_Maafkan aku." Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sembari meremas sepasang jemarinya. _

"_Kau menyukainya?" _

_Hinata tersentak saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Menma yang sejak ia mengatakan perihal hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak mengeluarkan suaranya barang sedikitpun._

"_Kau sangat menyukainya?" Menma kembali melontarkan pertanyaan itu dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Dan Hinata memberanikan diri menatap manik safir Menma, mata itu memang serupa dengan milik Naruto tapi Hinata tahu tak ada getaran di hatinya saat manik itu menatapnya. Bukan milik Naruto. Tak ada pengaruh._

_Dan balasan tatapan dari Hinata seketika menampar Menma. Karena dia melihatnya. Keyakinan itu. Sukses menusuk bagian tertentu di jantungnya. Membuatnya menghembuskan napas pada akhirnya. Merasa kalah. Karena dia juga melihat keyakinan yang sama pada mata milik kembarannya._

_Naruto menaruh hati pada Hinata, dan itu bukan main-main. Perasaan mereka bersambut. Jadi apa hak Menma dan Ino untuk menggugatnya?_

_Hanya saja, seperti yang dikatakan Ino. Ada yang mengganjal, entah tentang apa itu. Ia dan Ino merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman dengan hubungan ini. Seakan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat dan itu dimulai dari bersatunya sejoli itu._

_Tapi, Hinata tidak salah. Naruto juga. Mereka memulai dengan baik, meskipun Naruto tak mengumbar hubungan mereka di publik. Itu bukan masalah bagi Hinata, asalkan Naruto tetap mendatanginya di perpustakaan dan asramanya, asalkan pemuda itu tetap tersenyum hangat padanya, asalkan pemuda itu menggenggam dan memeluknya erat saat mereka tengah berduaan, dan asalkan kecupan lembut itu hanya diberikan Naruto padanya. Maka tak ada pernyataan cinta pun tak masalah bagi Hinata. Asalkan pemuda itu bersamanya._

* * *

.

.

.

"Kuantar pulang?"

Yukina mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Hideki bersandar di dinding koridor di depan ruang ganti.

"Tidak usah. Kau juga perlu tidur, tuan vampir."

Hideki terkekeh mendengar julukan itu dari Yukina. Ya, mereka memang serupa. Beraktivitas saat malam, dan tidur di siang hari. Seperti vampir.

"Aku malah takut nona vampir akan menabrak tiang lampu kalau berjalan sendirian di pagi sibuk seperti ini."

"Konyol!" Yukina mendengus sembari melangkah melewati Hideki untuk menuju pintu belakang. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat telapak kokok Hideki menjangkau lengannya.

"Kuantar."

Yukina menatap Hideki dengan raut bertanya. Tumben sekali lelaki itu menunjukkan pemaksaannya secara frontal. Biasanya tak pernah begini. Pria itu selalu menghargai keputusannya, bahkan hal terkecil apapun.

"Entahlah," ucap Hideki sambil mengangkat bahunya untuk menjawab tatapan Yukina. "Aku hanya merasa harus mengantarmu hari ini. Sampai apartemen."

Dan Yukina mengernyitkan kening saat mendengar kata _entahlah_ dari lelaki itu. Seperti familiar dengan intonasi dari seseorang di masa lalu. Mencurigakan. Karena Yukina merasakan ada hal tak baik dengan nada pengucapan itu. Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya dengan firasat tak jelas dari Hideki. Sama seperti kejadian dulu.

"Dan kau akan bersikeras dengan ini."

Hideki menyeringai saat mendengar pernyataan Yukina untuknya. "Ya, dan kau hanya buang waktu kalau bersikeras menolak."

Yukina hanya bisa menghela napas saat tangannya ditarik perlahan oleh lelaki bersurai hitam pekat itu untuk berbalik menuju bagian depan kafe, keluar melalui pintu depan. Sembari berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan tak nyaman yang menelusup di hatinya saat kata _entahlah_ itu terucap.

.

.

.

* * *

_Lalu prahara itu dimulai._

_Ironi, memang. Saat Hinata dan Naruto mulai mengakarkan hubungan mereka, fakta menyakitkan itu menghampiri mereka dengan kejam. Memutus akar-akar baru itu dengan perlahan. Dan sialnya pemutusan itu berasal dari pihak Naruto. Sepihak._

_Bermula saat Hinata dikenalkan dengan keluarga Namikaze. Pertemuannya dengan Kushina—ibu Naruto dan Menma—memberikan efek yang tak biasa bagi mereka semua. Nyonya besar Namikaze itu terbelalak saat pertamakali bertemu sapa dengan Hinata. Dengan spontan Kushina memeluk Hinata dengan erat dan mata dipenuhi binar rindu dan sesal secara bersamaan._

_Menma dan Naruto terpana saat itu terjadi, tak terkecuali Hinata. Ditambah lagi saat Kushina mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah putri dari sahabatnya semasa sekolah—ia menebak dari fisik yang mirip._

_Kushina menebak dengan benar tentang marga Hyuuga-nya. Dan menangis tersedu saat Hinata mengatakan bahwa kedua orangtuanya telah tiada. Lama Hinata harus mendekam dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Kushina demi membiarkan wanita itu mencurahkan segala rasa rindunya dengan ibu Hinata lewat menceritakan beberapa momen sekolah mereka pada Hinata._

_Membuat Naruto mengernyit dan meninggalkan mereka untuk memastikan sesuatu. Menma adalah kembaran Naruto, ia tahu apa yang ada dipikiran kembarannya itu. Dengan tegas ia melarang Naruto untuk menyelidiki apapun itu yang tengah memanaskan rasa penasaran kakaknya. Dan Naruto jelas lebih keras kepala dibandingkan Menma, dia juga lebih keras dibandingkan Namikaze yang lain._

_Maka dengan mengabaikan seruan Menma, Naruto pergi ke ruang baca keluarganya untuk mencari lembaran-lembaran berisi informasi dari masa lalu. Beragam informasi itu tak sepenuhnya beruba fakta dengan detail kongkrit. Tapi Naruto terlanjur menyimpulkannya dengan kepala panas, ia menelan informasi itu bulat-bulat tanpa menyiapkan filter terlebih dahulu._

_Maka semuanya berubah. Naruto menggeram marah. Melupakan beragam kemungkinan yang harusnya bisa dicernanya dengan perlahan dan dewasa. Ia memilih memulai prahara itu dengan dalih rasa dendam dan rasa tak terima._

_Akibatnya, hari itu juga, Hinata merasakan keanehan pada diri Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat berbeda saat mengantarnya kembali ke asrama sekolah. Atau kalau boleh dikatakan, pemuda itu berubah drastis. Dan itu hanya pada Hinata._

_Ini bukan perkara orang ketiga. Bukan pula masalah cinta di masa lalu Naruto. Hinata tahu ada sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi dari itu yang membuat pemuda itu menjauh dan terlihat marah padanya._

_Dan Hinata jelas bukan gadis yang senang bertele-tele dan membiarkan masalah begitu saja. Maka dengan sedikit keberanian, ia mendatangi Naruto untuk melontarkan keheranannya dengan sikap aneh pemuda itu. Menanyakan sesuatu yang mungkin telah terjadi di antara mereka._

_Naruto yang mulai tak bisa menahan rasa marah tak terarahnya memilih untuk meladeni Hinata tanpa persiapan. Mereka kembali berhadapan di pinggiran lapangan sepakbola dengan langit gelap menaungi keduanya, saat jam pulang sekolah sudah berlalu beberapa waktu._

_Hinata mencoba untuk membalas tatapan murka Naruto yang tak dimengertinya._

"_Kau ingat saat kubilang aku punya paman yang sudah meninggal di usia muda?"_

_Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan saat suara dingin Naruto mulai membalas lontaran keheranannya._

"_Apa aku juga bilang dia mati karena apa?" Hinata menggeleng tanpa mengerti dengan alur perbincangan ini._

"_Dia dibunuh. Dan kau tahu oleh siapa?"_

_Guntur mulai bergema. Angin mulai berhembus kencang. Rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan menyentuh wajah keduanya. Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar itu, meskipun dia juga masih tak mengerti apa hubungannya dengan masalah mereka. _

_Sampai akhirnya lanjutan kalimat Naruto membuatnya menaikkan rasa terkejut itu menjadi tercekat dalam ketidakmengertian._

"_Dia dibunuh oleh—" Naruto menatapnya dengan safir dingin penuh benci. Tak ada tatapan hangat dan sayang seperti biasanya. "paman dan ibumu."_

_Rintik hujan berganti menjadi titik-titik besar yang menaikkan intensitas untuk membasahi tubuh mereka. _

"_Pa-paman?" Hinata tidak ingat dia pernah punya paman. "Tapi ibuku—kau bicara apa Naru—"_

"_Mereka bahkan membuat ibuku hampir gila karena kehilangan bayinya!" Dan Naruto memilih berteriak untuk meluapkan rasa marahnya, membuat Hinata tersentak dan mundur selangkah dengan tak sadar._

"_Pamanmu itu gila. Dan ibumu membantunya untuk menghancurkan keluargaku! Kalian brengsek!"_

_Hinata bergetar. Karena dinginnya air hujan, sekaligus karena teriakan dan umpatan Naruto yang menghujat ibunya tanpa ada sesuatu yang dimengertinya._

"_A-aku tidak mengerti." Hinata berusaha maju menjangkau sosok Naruto. "Kau bi-bicara apa?"_

_Namun Naruto menepis jemari mungil itu dari lengannya. Masih menatap Hinata dengan kebencian salah sasarannya._

"_Tidak usah pura-pura. Kau tahu kan kalau keluargamu diasingkan keluar kota karena sesuatu?"_

_Hinata tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu hanyalah ibunya pernah berkata kota inilah tempatnya berasal dan menikmati masa remaja. Tapi ibunya juga berkata bahwa mereka tak bisa kembali sampai akhirnya orangtuanya meninggal dan surat beasiswa itu datang pada Hinata._

"_Pamanmu terobsesi pada ibuku. Dia menculiknya. Membuatnya keguguran dan kehilangan adikku. Dan brengseknya ibumu tahu dan membiarkan itu! Mereka bersekongkol!" _

_Naruto terus berteriak dan membentak tak terkontrol. Membiarkan Hinata tenganga dengan segala fakta yang teramat asing di otak dan telinganya._

"_Bahkan paman sialanmu itu membunuh pamanku karena usahanya menyelamatkan ibuku."_

"_A-aku tidak tahu—"_

"_Lalu beraninya sekarang kau datang kemari dan hidup dengan nyaman, hah?" sekarang Naruto bergerak maju untuk mencengkeram lengan atas Hinata dengan kuat. "Beraninya kau menampakkan diri di hadapan kami setelah apa yang dilakukan keluargamu pada keluargaku!"_

"_Na-Naruto..."_

_Hinata terisak hebat. Getaran di tubuhnya bertambah parah. Cengkeraman Naruto terlalu keras. Terasa sakit. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa ada bagian lain yang lebih sakit lagi dibandingkan itu akibat tatapan kebencian Naruto kepadanya._

_Hinata tidak mengerti. Ia bingung. Dan sakit._

_Untuk pertamakalinya ia merasa hujaman tangisan langit tak semenarik biasanya. Tak memberinya kenyamanan. Dan membuat siluet tinggi milik Naruto-nya terlihat sangat menyeramkan di hadapannya._

"_Seumur hidupku. Aku membenci paman dan ibumu. Mereka pengkhianat. Dan aku bersumpah akan berusaha menyingkirkan siapapun yang terkait dengan mereka." Naruto mengucapkan itu dalam nada sedingin air hujan, kembali menusuk-nusuk jantung Hinata._

"_Dan kau Hinata Hyuuga," bisiknya tepat di depan wajah Hinata. Hinata melihatnya, kebencian itu bercampur dengan keraguan yang menjelma menjadi dilema. Hinata tahu itu. Pemuda itu jelas menyayanginya, perasaan mereka terikat. "Aku tidak mungkin menyingkirkanmu. Jadi—"_

_Tapi sayangnya Hinata terlalu naif untuk percaya bahwa Naruto akan memenangkan ikatan itu diatas rasa bencinya. Dia lupa Naruto adalah sosok yang sebenarnya sangat keras di dalam. Pendendam. Remaja tanggung. Dan labil._

_Maka saat kalimat menyakitkan itu terlontar, Hinata tak punya persiapan. Ia terdiam tak berdaya. Membiarkan Naruto menyampaikan ultimatumnya._

"_Lenyaplah. Lenyaplah dari hadapan keluargaku. Selamanya."_

_._

_._

_Hinata menangis tanpa suara. Airmatanya berjatuhan tanpa terhalang. Pikirannya melayang-layang tanpa arah saat Kushina memeluknya dengan deraian airmata yang sama. Wanita itu menceritakan fakta yang hampir bisa dikatakan serupa dengan milik Naruto. Hanya saja berbeda sudut pandang dan respon._

_Memang benar. Hinata memiliki paman dari pihak ibu, kakak ibunya. Mantan kekasih Kushina di masa sekolah. Lelaki itu dikatakan sangat mencintai Kushina yang sayangnya perasaan itu tak bersambut lama karena Kushina pada akhirnya memilih untuk bersama Minato Namikaze. Dan ternyata hal itu tak dapat diterima, membuat lelaki itu marah dan mengubah rasa cintanya menjadi obsesi._

_Hingga disuatu waktu saat Kushina tengah menjalani kehamilan keduanya, lelaki itu datang dan membawa paksa dirinya. Mengakibatkan seluruh keluarga Namikaze mengerahkan tenaga untuk mencarinya, termasuk paman Naruto._

_Aksi penyelamatan itu memang berhasil, tapi bayarannya adalah kematian paman Naruto karena terlanjur menghadapi kebrutalan paman Hinata secara langsung. Yang petakanya, ternyata saat diselidiki, ibu Hinata terlibat dalam aksi penculikan itu._

_Nyonya Hyuuga itu hanyalah seorang adik yang teramat sayang kepada kakaknya. Ia juga merasakan sakit saat melihat kakaknya menggila karena rasa cinta yang tak bersambut. Maka dengan menutup mata, ia melancarkan aksi penculikan itu dengan sengaja mempertemukan Kushina dengan kakaknya. Membiarkan lelaki itu membawa kabur Kushina tanpa menolong. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia menyesal dan menghubungi Minato untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya._

_Ia tahu ia salah. Hingga saat penjatuhan hukuman akan membelitnya. Hikari Hyuuga—ibu Hinata—hanya berdiam diri tanpa melawan. Ia bahkan tak berhenti terisak karena menyesali akibat perbuatannya yang ternyata melibatkan beberapa nyawa tak bersalah sekaligus, paman Naruto dan janin Kushina._

_Sayangnya Kushina terlampau lama bersahabat dengan wanita itu, sehingga ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Hikari sama sekali tak berniat untuk mencelakainya. Terlebih lagi Kushina tahu bahwa kejadian itu tak akan terjadi seandainya ia dulu bersikap tegas pada kakak Hikari terkait hubungan mereka._

_Sedikit banyak ia pun merasa andil dalam kekacauan ini. Maka dengan kondisi rentan sehabis keguguran, Kushina memohon pada suaminya untuk melepaskan jeratan hukum pada sahabatnya._

_Minato Namikaze yang teramat peduli dengan keputusan istrinya hanya mengalah dan menyetujui keinginan Kushina. Tapi dengan syarat bahwa Hikari harus menjauhi keluarganya dan diasingkan dari kota mereka tinggal. Nama Hyuuga dihapus dari kasus penculikan itu. Dan mereka menghilang._

_Hinata mendengarkan semua informasi itu dalam diam. Ia mencoba mencerna dengan isi kepala yang tak terarah. Dengan derai airmata, ia mencoba mengaitkan segala fakta itu dengan rasa kebencian Naruto padanya._

_Hinata mengerti. Naruto berhak melakukan itu. Terlebih saat Ino mengatakan bahwa setelah kejadian itu Kushina harus menjalani terapi kejiwaan akibat kehilangan janin dan rasa bersalahnya terhadap penderitaan Hikari dan kakaknya, serta kematian adik iparnya. Sekaligus membuat Naruto dan Menma kehilangan kasih sayang seorang ibu selama beberapa waktu, akibat kondisi Kushina yang tidak memungkinkan untuk merawat mereka._

_Tapi, Hinata juga tak mengerti dalam waktu bersamaan. Haruskah ia enyah seperti yang diinginkan Naruto? Atas dasar apa?_

_Terus ia mencoba mencari keyakinan untuk menjawab segala ketidakmengertiannya, meskipun Kushina dengan tegas telah mengatakan bahwa ia dan suaminya sudah merelakan segala yang terjadi di masa lalu. Yang bersalah telah menanggung akibatnya. Dan Hinata tak perlu terlibat didalamnya._

_Tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu ternyata tak terima saat hukuman kurungan di rumah sakit jiwa dilemparkan untuk paman Hinata. Ia merasa itu tak sesuai, mengingat bahwa Naruto sangat menyayangi sosok pamannya yang harus meregang nyawa karena menghadapi lelaki gila itu._

_Begitu juga dengan para sepupunya yang juga tak menerima keputusan itu. Mereka menatap Hinata dengan pandangan benci dan menghina, kecuali Ino dan Menma. Hanya dua orang itu yang tetap setia melindungi Hinata dari sikap amarah keluarga Namikaze padanya._

_Maka saat Hinata mencoba untuk mempertanyakan ketidakmengertiannya pada pemuda Namikaze itu, Naruto menolak untuk memberi kesempatan. Kata yang terlontar darinya hanya 'enyah', 'pergi', 'menghilanglah', 'menjauh', dan macam kalimat lain yang semakin merosotkan kepercayaan diri Hinata terhadap dirinya sendiri._

_Gadis itu semakin terikut dengan rasa bersalah. Ia tertekan. Dan tersakiti dalam waktu bersamaan. Pemuda yang menjadi pujaan hatinya meminta dirinya pergi. Menolaknya. Dan menyalahkan suatu hal yang tak pernah diperbuatnya._

_Membuatnya berada dikondisi labil tak terkira, terlebih hormon remaja yang mendominasi emosinya. Maka ditengah kebingungan dan keterpurukannya menghadapi segala fakta dan sikap kejam Naruto, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaan itu._

_Menyingkir. Mengenyahkan diri dari keluarga Namikaze. Meninggalkan kehidupannya di sekitar pemuda itu dengan cara pergi. Pergi sejauh mungkin._

_Melenyapkan dirinya sendiri dengan berganti diri menjadi orang baru. Membentuk karakter antipati untuk membentengi rasa terlukanya. Mengubur dalam-dalam masa lalu beserta penghuninya. Dan meninggalkan hatinya tergelatak tak berbentuk di kedalaman samudera sebiru manik mata pemuda yang dicintainya. Membekukannya. _

* * *

.

.

.

"Tidak usah menjemputku di toko nenek Chiyo."

Hideki tersenyum tipis. "Memangnya kau mau kemana dulu sebelum ke kafe?"

"Tidak kemana-mana."

"Lalu?"

Yukina mendesah pelan. "Beberapa pelanggan mulai bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang kau?"

"Aku?" Hideki menaikkan alisnya dengan sedikit geli. "Maksudmu _kita_, 'kan?"

"Hideki, jangan begini." Yukina memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap trotoar jalan dari kaca mobil.

Hideki menghapus senyum tipisnya, kedua tangannya mengepal di setir mobil. Tak berniat menyahut sedikit pun. Dan Yukina sadar suasana tak senyaman sebelumnya.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku…" Perempuan bersurai indigo itu menunduk. Entah kenapa ia harus merasakan rasa bersalah ini ketika mempertegas hubungan dengan Hideki, padahal sebelumnya ia selalu bisa menghadapi situasi macam ini dengan hati dan kepala dingin. Tanpa perasaan.

Tapi Hideki… Lelaki ini jelas berbeda. Yukina tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Aku sudah bilang kita akan pelan-pelan. Dan kupikir kau sepakat dengan itu." Hideki bicara tanpa melihat pada Yukina, sengaja memfokuskan matanya pada jalan di depan.

Yukina menggigit bibirnya perlahan, bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ia tidak mau, tapi gerak tubuhnya sama sekali tak menolak segala uluran tangan lelaki itu.

Dan ketika mobil Hideki berhenti di depan gedung apartemen kumuh tempat Yukina tinggal, keduanya masih terdiam tak berniat keluar mobil sama sekali. Mereka duduk dalam diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku bukan seseorang yang ada di masa lalumu, Yukina." Hideki menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Yukina, menatap gadis itu dengan segala pengharapannya. "Kalau kau berkenan memberitahuku, maka aku akan berusaha menghindari apapun itu yang pernah dilakukan mereka di masa lalu. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu padamu. Aku bersumpah."

Yukina masih menggigit bibirnya dalam diam, tak berani memalingkan wajah untuk menatap balik manik emerald Hideki. Ia bahkan tak mencegah tangan besar pria itu menyentuh dan membelai surai gelapnya. Dan sialnya perih di matanya juga semakin memperparah kegundahan hati Yukina.

Hideki baik. Pria itu terlalu baik padanya. Dan kebaikan itu berubah menjadi rasa lain di hati Yukina. Lalu entah kenapa ia tidak ingin pria itu harus terikut dengan beban di masa lalunya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun." Bisikan lirih itu tentu masih bisa didengar oleh Hideki.

"Mungkin—" Perlahan Yukina memalingkan wajah untuk menatap Hideki dalam sorot ketidakyakinannya, "pelan-pelan adalah solusi untuk saat ini. Hm?"

Hideki menangkap tatapan itu. Hatinya mencelos, bercampur aduk antara senang dan geram. Yukina tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri, tapi Hideki juga tak bisa meminta lebih dari ini. Perempuan itu sepakat untuk memulainya bersama Hideki, dan ia harus menerima perasaan setengah hati itu dengan lapang. Tidak ada pilihan kalau ia memang menginginkan Yukina.

"Ya. Kita pelan-pelan," sahutnya lirih. "Tapi, berusahalah. Kumohon, Yukina." Hideki berbisik sarat emosi sembari menempelkan keningnya pada kening Yukina. "Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Persetan dengan masa lalumu."

Yukina tak berkutik. Matanya perih. Bibirnya mulai terasa sakit karena terlalu lama digigit. Perasaannya membuncah, membentuk ruang baru mesti hanya berupa celah sempit. Dengan sedikit canggung dianggukkannya kepala untuk merespon pengungkapan Hideki. Memberi lelaki itu sedikit _reward_ karena sudah berhasil menggetarkan hati bekunya.

.

.

.

Yukina berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga apartemennya. Kamarnya ada di lantai 2, dan saat di tengah perjalanan ia berpapasan dengan bibi Miwa—tetangganya yang tinggal di lantai bawah. Yukina mengeryit, wanita itu dari lantai 2? Ada urusan apa ia di lantai apartemen Yukina?

"Ah, Yukina. Pas sekali. Aku baru saja mengantar seseorang yang ingin menemuimu." Bibi Miwa tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Siapa?" Yukina tak pernah mendapat tamu selain nenek Chiyo atau Konan. Kalau pun beberapa waktu ini Hideki mengantar, pasti bersamanya.

"Hm, tidak tahu. Yang jelas ia mencari gadis bersurai biru gelap sepertimu yang tinggal di apartemen ini. Kubilang hanya kau yang memiliki rambut seperti itu. Jadi ia ingin memastikannya sendiri."

Yukina terdiam. Siapa?

"Maaf aku lancang, Yukina. Tapi kasihan juga, sepertinya ia sudah menunggui sejak tadi malam di depan gedung kita."

Yukina tersentak dari pikirannya, lalu tersenyum tipis untuk menenangkan bibi Miwa. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku naik dulu, bibi."

Bibi Miwa mempersilakan Yukina melanjutkan perjalanannya. Meskipun Yukina melangkah dengan kening mengerut dan hati tak nyaman. Siapa?

Dan benarlah. Sekarang firasat Yukina terbukti. Pantas saja tadi Hideki bersikeras ingin mengantarnya dan mengucapkan kata _entahlah_ yang terdengar seperti peringatan di telinga Yukina.

Karena tepat saat Yukina melangkah menuju kamarnya di ujung koridor. Ia melihatnya. Sesosok tubuh jangkung berdiri menatap pintu kamarnya dalam diam. Yang kemudian sosok itu berpaling untuk menatap Yukina yang memberitahukan kedatangannya dengan langkah kaki di koridor apartemen kumuh itu.

Yukina terbelalak. Tangannya mencengkeram erat tali tas selempangnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan getaran. Ia _shock_. Terkejut.

Dan semuanya disebabkan karena sosok itu yang kini balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama. Keterkejutan. Kerinduan. Penyesalan. Dan kelegaan.

"Hinata…."

Naruto memanggil Yukina dengan suara bergetarnya. Pria itu berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya dengan wajah lelah akibat tak tidur semalaman. Dan juga raut kesakitan….

Mereka membatu. Tak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya manik mata yang saling menelusur untuk mendeteksi fisik masing-masing.

Yukina merasakan sekitarnya mengambang. Apa-apan ini? Kenapa? Kenapa dia di sini? Apa ini mimpi?

"Hinata?"

Sekali lagi Naruto memanggil nama itu.

"Na… ru—"

"Yukina?" Dan kehadiran mendadak Hideki menghentikan bibir Yukina untuk menyebutkan nama itu. "Jaketmu tertinggal di mobil."

Lelaki bermarga Mibu itu mengerutkan kening melihat posisi berdiri Yukina yang terlihat janggal di matanya. "Kau kenapa?" Dengan refleks ia juga berpaling untuk menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yukina.

Hideki mengerutkan kening. "Namikaze?"

Naruto menatap Hideki dan Yukina secara bergantian. Dan Yukina balas menatapnya dengan raut kesakitan yang sama. Tak ia berani sedikit pun untuk melirik ataupun membalas tatapan Hideki di sampingnya.

.

.

.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Thank for reading_

_7 September 2014_


End file.
